Lucy se convierte en Cenicienta!
by Tamy Dragneel14
Summary: Amor, Zapato, Celular, MSN, Fiesta, Empleada y Mucho Mas/Lucy, una estudiante apodada Perdedora por ser inteligente/Natsu, un chico popular y deseado por las mujeres,terminaran estos dos juntos? Descúbranlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwaaa! :D estoy de vuelta :3 xD**

**Me gustaron MUCHO! lo Reviews que me dejaron en mi primer One-shot ^^ de veras! Gracias :D!**

**Esta vez, les traigo otra Historia NaLu *-*, Soy MUY Fan de ellos dos . xD**

**Es algo parecida a una pelicula que vi hace mucho tiempo, la pelicula se llama "Una Cenicienta Moderna", pero esta Historia tiene Muy grandes cambios xD, ahi se daran cuenta porque**

**Mas o menos tendra 2 o 3 capitulos y no creo que me demore mucho en subir los demas capiss.**

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes no son mios, eso es todo de Hiro Mashima-sama**_

_**Disclaimer2:"Una Cenicienta Moderna" es propiedad de sus respectivos Dueños.**_

_**Sin mas que decir...**_

_**Disfruten :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Extra Especi<strong>**al****:** _Lucy se convierte en Cenicienta!_

Lucy Heartfilia, una chica rubia, de buen cuerpo y ojos achocolatados; estudiante del Instituto Fairy y también con una inteligencia envidiable. Es la persona que tiene las calificaciones más altas del Instituto entero pero, le sigue su amigo, Gray Fullbuster, el cual parece que quiere llegar a superarla.

Al tener las calificaciones más altas del Instituto, los tienen catalogados como: Nerds, Frikis, chicos sin vida, perdedores, etc. Acostumbrados ya que los nombraran así; seguían su vida de lo mejor posible, aunque, mejor no es la palabra para Lucy, la palabra perfecta es PEOR.

Lucy vivía en una mansión; no perdón; en un CASTILLO!; al entrar se podía ver una escalera al igual que en los cuentos de hadas o más precisos, idéntica a la del cuento _"Cenicienta"_, con 4 baños (dos arriba y dos abajo), una cocina amplia, el living, el comedor, un estudio donde ahí trabaja su padre y con 3 habitaciones; dignas para un rey o reina. Pero Lucy, no disfrutaba nada de eso; más bien, lo odiaba al igual que a su hermanastra y padre.

Sabía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo de la muerte de su madre; 10 años, ella en ese tiempo era solo una pequeña niña, que disfrutaba de su infancia y Madre. Pero la muerte era muy cruel; se había llevado a su ser más querido y la había dejado sola, con su padre y sus dos hermanastras.

Una llamada Mirajane y la otra Lisanna; la primera nombrada, era muy amable, gentil, cariñosa, casi parecido a un Ángel y además que se llevaban de maravilla, pero con la segunda, era un infierno.

Peleaban por todo, aquella chica le quitaba sus camisetas, faldas, vestidos, y ni nombrar otras pertenencias de la rubia. La odiaba! Al igual que su padre. Hace poco tiempo; había sabido que su padre solamente se había casado con su madre por el dinero. Ya que, él sabía que al casarse con Layla Heartfilia, heredaría la mitad de sus posesiones pero, está murió y entonces TODO pasó a manos de él, Jude Heartfilia.

Por esa razón, odiaba a su padre, contando igual que esté le hizo infiel a su madre con otra mujer; pero de ella no de savia nada, solamente que habían tenido dos hijas; Mirajane y Lisanna. Pero, Jude se tuvo que quedar con la custodia de sus hijas, ya que la madre de dichas albinas no las quería.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Eran las 11:30 a.m y en el Instituto Fairy, se podía ver con mucha claridad que estaban en la hora del segundo receso de esa mañana.

Lucy se dirigía hacia su casillero, a buscar sus libros y cuadernos para su próxima clase que sería "Artes"; en la cual siempre se veía con Gray.

Es que el chico de cabellos oscuro, amaba hacer dibujos, bocetos o esculturas en la hora de Artes; podríamos decir que solo iba al instituto por esa clase.

Mientras caminaba hacia a su casillero, sumida en sus pensamientos; chocó con algo o más bien _alguien_.

Había chocado con el mismísimo _Natsu Dragneel_, el chico maaaaaaaasss popular del Instituto y extrovertido de lo que se puedan imaginar.

Esté al mirar a quien lo había chocado; vio a una chica rubia de ojos marrones, le pareció muy linda a simple vista.

-Oh no!, por Dios, que Natsu ha chocado con la nerd del Instituto – dijo una albina de ojos azules y pelo corto, hasta los hombros – estúpida Lucy, como te atreves a chocar a mi novio?

-… lo siento mucho – dijo Lucy, con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-Da igual Lisanna, vámonos – dijo el chico con brusquedad, para luego tomar a su novia de la cintura e irse.

Al estar ya unos buenos metros de distancia de la rubia; el chico se dio media vuelta mirando a la chica con cara de pena y como diciendo "lo siento".

Lucy al ver como el chico la miraba, se sintió mal y con culpa; es que, podía aguantar que le dijeran de todo, pero que la miraran con pena; le dolía.(Malinterpretó la mirada)

-Hey Lucy! Estas bien? – pregunto Gray recién llegando donde la rubia.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes – le respondió ésta.

Riiiinnnnng, llamaba la campana para que los estudiantes entraran a sus respectivas clases.

-Ok!, Lucy vamos a clases de Artes, apuratee! – decía un Gray muy emocionado, tomando a la chica de un brazo y arrastrándola a la sala de Artes.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

* * *

><p>Ya eran las 20:30 hrs y en la propiedad de los Heartfilia, estaban esperando la cena, que cierta chica estaba preparando.<p>

-Maldición! Lucy!, apúrate con la comida… me muero de hambre – replicaba la albina de pelo corto.

-Lisanna, ten paciencia; si no la tienes entonces déjame ir a ayudar a Lu-

-NO! – corto a su hermana – Mira-nee, no tienes porque hacer eso; digo, Lucy es la que se encarga, no tu y… tendré paciencia.

De pronto, llegó Lucy con dos platos de pasta italiana, acompañada con salsa y con ensalada; las dejo delante de los puestos de su padre y Lisanna, y se dirigió a buscar los dos platos que faltaban; el de ella y Mirajane.

-Y como les fue hoy en el Instituto hijas? – les pregunto su padre, mirando solamente a sus hijas albinas.

-Bien, hoy saqué un 10 en matemáticas, química e Historia – contesto la albina de pelo largo; si…ella igual era muy inteligente pero a la vez popular, por eso, no tenia apodos como Lucy.

-Oh felicidades hija mía, y a ti Lisanna? – felicito y pregunto a su otra hija.

-Bien también, aunque hoy hubo un problema… -dijo mirando con rabia a Lucy.

-Qué paso? – pregunto Jude.

-Es que hoy la muy torpe y desatenta de mi hermanita Lucy, chocó; según ella, accidentalmente a mi novio, pero de seguro que quiere robármelo, lo sé.

-Lucy… porque has hecho eso? – pregunto éste a Lucy.

-Fue un accidente… y NUNCA trataría de robártelo Lisanna.

-Igual si intentaras el no te miraría… NUNCA – recalcó la última palabra la dueña de ojos azules.

-Hmp! Como si me importará el idiota de tu novio.

-QUE HAS DICHO?... QUE TE CREES PERDEDORA?

-Hija mía cálmate por favor – dijo muy amablemente Jude – y tu Lucy, te vas hacia tu habitación!

-Está bien – retiro su plato, para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Odiaba, definitivamente odiaba a esos dos; subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, prendió la computadora y se conecto en Messenger.

Tenía 4 conectados; Gray, Erza, Levy y aquel chico que no conocía su nombre, pero se hacía llamar en MSN "Salamander". Erza y Levy, eran sus amigas que había hecho en su trabajo de medio tiempo; si, la pobre chica trabajaba; era algo así parecido a "Maids", pero en este no ocupaban trajes y además el trabajo estaba administrado por su padre y era obligada a trabajar ahí.

Salamander era un chico que por equivocación había agregado, de primera lo quería borrar ya que en MSN solo tenía a personas que conocía, pero un día de invierno él le hablo y desde ahí se hicieron muy amigos; no se podía creer que con un solo _"Hola" _podían pasar muchas cosas.

No llevaba ni 5 minutos conectada y ya el chico le empezaba a hablar.

*****Salamander dice:

Heeeeeeeeeey! Hola! Te estaba esperando :D

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Hola! Enserio xD?

*****Salamander dice:

Pero por supuesto! , aunque no sepa tu nombre ni nunca te haya visto, eres mi mejor amiga! :D! y me encanta hablar contigo.

Maga_Estelar* dice:

AwWww! Gracias ;) Jajajajaj xD y como estas?

*****Salamander dice:

Bien Bien! Hoy fue un día muy agitado en mi Instituto D: pero estoy bien XD y tu c:?

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Bien igual, aunque tuve problemas con mi hermana :/ pero eso es de todos los días xD!

Y así, siguieron hablando muy entretenidamente.

Llevaba esta "Amistad Virtual" ;por así llamarlo, unos 6 meses , se llevaba de maravilla con el chico Salamander y ninguno de los dos decía sus nombres ni enviaban fotos de ellos; es que decían que así era más divertido. Su nombre en MSN era "Maga_Estelar* ", ya que Lucy había leído un libro, sobre una chica que se había hecho amiga de los espíritus estelares, le gustó tanto que de ahí su nombre de MSN. También le había preguntado a su amigo que porqué su nombre era _"Salamander" _, él solo le contesto que era porque le encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con fuego y esas cosas.

*****Salamander dice:

Oye y que estás haciendo? (:

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Emmm… escucho música y tú? :D

*****Salamander dice:

Mmm… solo juego al Guitar Hero y también al Operation 7 xD y oye! cambiando de tema xD jajajjaaj, hoy me pasó algo… extraño :s

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Que Que?cuenta D:!

*****Salamander dice:

Ya ya! XD… es que hoy una chica paso a chocar conmigo, era rubia de ojos cafés y a alguien como yo nadie puede chocar!pero en ese momento no me importo, ya que esa chica era muy hermosa :$ xDD! No te burles si u.u

Lucy quedo sumamente petrificada con cada palabra que había escrito su amigo virtual.

No puede ser, no era cierto, su amigo virtual era… Natsu Dragneel?.No esto era una broma, y una broma de MUY mal gusto. Natsu era su amigo virtual; con él se llevaba de maravilla, él era quien la hacia reír tanto, con todas las estupideces que escribía?. No posiblemente esto era una broma de muy mal gusto.

Un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, era la ventana del chat de MSN, le estaba hablando

Salamander o mejor dicho Natsu.

*****Salamander dice:

Hey! Maga estas ahí? Te estás riendo porque dije que la ayeé linda? ¬¬ xd Hey Contesta!

*****Salamander te ha enviado un zumbido.

Maga_Estelar* dice:

A perdona XD! Es que me había quedado viendo un comercial en la televisión lo siento xDD! Asique chocaste con una niña… y mas encima la hallaste…. linda? OH NO! POR DIOS! ESTE ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! D: MORIREMOS ANTES QUE TERMINE EL 2012! XD XP

Por ahora, debía hacerse la loca y seguirle la corriente; no quería que supiera que su mejor amiga era… Lucy Heartfilia? No, mejor no decirle nada; eso sí, le gustó que él la hallara linda.

*****Salamander dice:

Eres rara -.- mira que quedarte pegada en la televisión…por un comercial? De verdad que eres rara :s pero me gusta! :D

Oh oh, había dicho que le gustaba; bueno en realidad que le gustaba que sea rara, pero había dicho que le gustaba!

*****Salamander dice:

Además… que tiene de malo que haya encontrado a alguien linda? :s? digo, no es tan malo o si .-.? xd

Maga_Estelar* dice:

No, no es tan malo… es… ENDEMONIADAMENTE EXTRAÑO :S! ósea mira… según por lo que me dijiste la otra vez… tu no encontrabas a casi nadie linda de tu Instituto, ni siquiera a tu novia :s y que de un día para otro me digas que encontraste a alguien linda…. Eso es el fin del mundo c: pero nada mas xD entiendes?

*****Salamander dice:

Mmm… si algo entendí xD, oye cambiando de tema jajajja xD , en que Instituto vas :$? Solo es para saber XD

Oh oh, Lucy quedo petrificada de nuevo, ese chico era como una caja de sorpresas; que le diría ahora… mentirle o decirle que va al mismo Instituto que él. _Que le digo… que le digo?_ – pensaba la rubia. Hasta que de nuevo fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de MSN.

*****Salamander dice:

Hey! De nuevo te quedaste pegada viendo un comercial o.O?

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Jajajajja xDD si lo siento muchísimo y sobre en qué Instituto?, voy al Instituto Fairy c: y tú?

**(Al otro lado de la pantalla)**

*****Salamander dice:

Hey! De nuevo te quedaste pegada viendo un comercial o.O?

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Jajajajja xDD si lo siento muchísimo y sobre en qué Instituto?, voy al Instituto Fairy c: y tú?

Esa chica iba en su mismo Instituto, entonces… quien seria? , debía averiguarlo, no podía dejar que se le escapara la chica que le gusta. Oh si; en solo 6 meses de conocerla, Natsu Dragneel; el chico más popular y deseado por las chicas, se había enamorado de ella. Aunque no la conociera, el solo hablar con ella le hizo enamorarse de aquella chica, su simpatía, su palabras extrañas que se le salía de vez en cuando, su forma de molestarlo; todo, todo había hecho que se enamorara de ella.

Por eso, había pensado que ya era el tiempo de conocerla en persona, he de ahí la pregunta sobre en qué Instituto va.

*****Salamander dice:

WOW! ENSERIO? O.O! Yo voy al mismo :D! porque no me lo habías dicho antes :/?

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Pues… por qué no me lo habías preguntado xD

*****Salamander dice:

Entonces… sabes que habrá una fiesta de despedida para los de tercero?

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Siip n.n porque ¿?

*****Salamander dice:

Entonces, hagamos esto… vas a la fiesta, me buscas y … nos conocemos obvio xD :DD!

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Emmm… no estoy segura si iré :/

*****Salamander dice:

Como :O? :c tienes que ir, por favor :c

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Mmm… está bien, trataré de ir (:

*****Salamander dice:

Siiiiiiiiii ! :D! me has hecho muy Feliz! :D! ok! Entonces mañana hablamos mas del tema xD es que ahora tengo que irme está bien?

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Si, mañana hablamos más del tema (: adiós n.n

*****Salamander dice:

Adiós y …. Sueña conmigo ;)

*****Salamander ya no está en línea.

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Imbécil! -.-

Y así, Natsu se desconecto de MSN para tratar de soñar con su _Amiga Virtual…_

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>He Aqui el Final :D! (Si tengo mal ortografia, lo siento u.ú)<strong>

**Como esta c: ? Esta Bien? Mal? Feo D:? Aburrido -.-?**

**Espero sus respuestas ^^**

**Reviews c: ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa a todos n.n! Aquí les traigo la conti de esta Historia :3**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! C: me encantaron! Gracias de Veras.**

**Y he aquí el segundo Capi de "Lucy se convierte en Cenicienta!"**

**Ayer lo pensé mas bien y mas o menos tendrá 4 capitulos xD **

**Pero todavía no estoy del tanto segura o3o**

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes no son mios, eso es todo de Hiro Mashima-sama**_

_**Disclaimer2:"Una Cenicienta Moderna" es propiedad de sus respectivos Dueños.**_

_**Sin mas que decir...**_

_**Disfruten :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Extra Especial: <strong>_"Lucy se convierte en Cenicienta!"_

"…_Se lo estaba pasando de maravilla en la fiesta._

_Todo el lugar estaba oscuro, solamente iluminado por unas luces naranjas, verdes, rosadas y moradas._

_En un costado, había un parlante del porte de un camión; naaah eso es mucho, era aproximadamente de 1metro, 30 cm. Aquellas cosas retumbaban según la canción que se colocaba, pero a veces se regulaba con los latidos del corazón._

_En la terraza de aquel lugar, se encontraba un pelirosa junto con una chica rubia._

_-Hey, puedo saber quién eres? – se dirigió el chico pelirosa a su acompañante._

_-Pues… si tú quieres, está bien – le contesto su acompañante rubia._

_El pelirosa dirigió sus manos ante el antifaz de la chica, lo sujetó de ambos costados y cuando estaba a punto de sacárselo…"_

Riiiiinnnnnnnggggg

Con pesadez, dirigió su brazo hacia esa cosa que sonaba, y lo apagó.

Perfecto!, justó cuando había soñado con su _amiga virtual_ y le iba a ver su rostro, va y el despertador lo interrumpe.

Él era el rey de la mala suerte.

* * *

><p>Hoy era domingo, día de descanso para los estudiantes del Instituto Fairy. Pero para cierta rubia de ojos achocolatados no era de descanso, mas bien, era día de trabajo.<p>

Con pesadez se levantó y se dirigió a prender la computadora; mientras ésta se conectaba a MSN, la chica se fue hacia uno de los baños. Se cepilló los dientes y se devolvió hacia su habitación; estaba dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa cuando un sonido le llamó la atención.

Era la ventana del chat de MSN.

*****Salamander dice:

Hey! Hey! Hola! Adivina que fue lo que soñé? :$?

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Hola! C: que fue lo que soñaste? Y por favor D: me dejas vestirme xD? Gracias ^^

*****Salamander dice:

Vestirte?... Hey! Se me ocurrió una idea genial :B, prende tu webcam y me dejas ver cómo te vistes xDDD!

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Estás loco?... ni de broma -.- …. Pervertido ¬¬

*****Salamander dice:

Oye solo era una broma :D, no era para que te enojaras :c … ya mientras te vistes te cuento.

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Está bien (:

Y así, mientras se vestía la rubia; se podía escuchar el sonido de MSN que sonaba una y otra vez. Ya vestida, se dirigió a la computadora y vio el "pequeño" mensaje que le había enviado su amigo… Natsu.

*****Salamander dice:

Enserio… porque no me dejas ver por tu webcam como te vistes? :c? eres mala… déjame mirar xDD!

Ok! Ok! No te enojes xD era una broma c: … bueno volviendo a lo de antes, soñé que por fin te conocía :D! Emmm… en mi sueño, eras rubia xD, eres rubia o no?, y también llevabas un antifaz y te veías muy linda :$, pero bueno xDD solo era un sueño xDDDD.

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Aaaaa! Así que soñaste conmigo… mira que bien xD Emmm… sobre lo de ser rubia o no, mejor me ves haya ;) jasjajjajsjajajja xD y oye! acuérdate que la fiesta es de disfraces, así que… qué disfraz ocuparas?

*****Salamander dice:

Mmm… no lo sé xd, por ahora no estoy seguro, mas tarde te digo y tu ^^?

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Jajajajaj… mira lo que nos ha puesto el destino xDD! Yo tampoco sé que ocuparé u.u así que también te digo más tarde y oye! me tengo que ir :c me voy al trabajo, después hablamos adiós n.n

*****Salamander dice:

Okey! Después hablamos sobre los disfraces y cuídate en el trabajo ;)

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Ok! Gracias y adiós (:

Maga_Estelar* ya no está en línea.

Apagó la computadora, se peino su clásica coleta al lado derecho y se dirigió hacia el trabajo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Tras 15 minutos de viaje, Lucy llegó a su destino, al "Blue Pegasus"; así le había llamado su Padre al lugar. Ella trabajaba detrás de una barra; Levy y Erza, trabajaban de meseras, pero al entrar Lucy no vio a Erza. Pasó por la cocina por su delantal y se ganó detrás de la barra. De pronto vio a una mediana peliazul dirigirse a ella.

-Lu-chan Hola! Como estas? – le preguntó la chica a ésta.

-Levy-chan, estoy bien gracias – respondió la rubia.

-Qué bien!, disculpa pero tengo que ir a atender gente, hablamos después Lu – dijo, yéndose la chica nombrada Levy.

Pasaron algunos minutos y de reojo, Lucy vio que alguien se acercaba al bar.

-Hola Lucy, me puedes servir un pastel de frutilla por favor – le pidió una chica de ojos marrones y pelo escarlata.

-Erza!, hoy no trabajas?

-No, me dieron el día libre

-Aaaa con razón no te veía por aquí; entonces un pastel de frutilla – dijo anotando en una libreta – esta bien, solo espera un poco

-Está bien – respondió la chica.

Luego de algunos minutos, Lucy llegó con un pastel.

-Aquí esta Erza y, como has estado? – preguntó para así empezar una conversación.

-Bien. Aunque Jellal tiene pensado algo de… t-tener… hi-hijos – tartamudeo al final, por nervios.

-Wow!, que gran paso jajaja.

-Y tu Lucy, como has estado?

-A bueno, he estado bien, fuera de pelear todos los días con Lisanna, pero eso no es gran cosa y… también me paso algo… extraño.

-Qué? Que te paso? Cuenta mujer! – dijo Erza casi gritando.

-Está bien, pero no hables tan fuerte – le dijo la rubia a la escarlata – ayer estaba hablando con mi amigo virtual, te acuerdas cuando te conté de él? – pregunto Lucy, a lo que su amiga asintió – bueno, me dijo que había chocado con una chica en su Instituto y que también la había encontrado linda…

-Wow!, espérate un tantito… - pausó Erza a su amiga, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió de sorpresa – QUE ESE CHICO QUE!

-Lo sé, para mí también fue extraño que me dijera que encontró a alguien linda.

-Ya, está bien, sigue con el relato.

-Ok, bueno, la cosa es que… esa chica….. fui yo…. – término de decir lo último en un susurro.

-QUE! – gritó su amiga, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

-Erza! Te dije que no hablaras tan fuerte! – Nunca era bueno contarle secretos a Erza.

-Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpo - pero entonces… tu sabes quién es él no?

-Si lo sé, pero él no sabe quién soy yo – aclaró inmediatamente la rubia – entonces, como hoy en la noche habrá un baile de despedida para los terceros, él me dijo que fuera y nos conociéramos ahí.

-Pero, como sabe que eres de la misma escuela que él? – pregunto, ya que no había entendido muy bien.

-Aaaa! Es que él me preguntó que en qué Instituto iba y le dije, he de aquí todo lo demás.

-Ohhhh…. ahora entiendo – dijo, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho y asintiendo dos veces – y como iras?

-Ese es el problema – dijo jugando con sus dedos – no tengo disfraz para ir.

-Mmm… - pensó Erza, hasta que algo la alumbró – Lucy!, puedes ocupar mi traje de novia y asi vas disfrazada de novia.

-Pero… Erza… no… no pued-

-Nada de no!, ocuparas mi traje, seducirás a ese chico y terminaran felices por siempre, fin – interrumpió la escarlata a su amiga.

-Erza! – le replicó una muy sonrojada Lucy.

-Yosh!, todo listo… pero oye, tienes quien te peine y te lleve a la fiesta?.

-Emmm… si tengo quien me peine, pero quien me lleve… tenía pensado pedírselo a Gray, pero no estoy segura.

-Okey!, pregúntale a Gray si te puede llevar, si no, entonces llámame a mí y yo te llevo – Hizo una pausa - a todo esto, a qué hora será la fiesta?

-Como a las 22 hrs, y después tengo que volver antes de las 12 a.m

-Bueno, pero oye no debes ser descuidada, un solo movimiento erróneo y todo fallara – se vio interrumpida por su celular – lo siento Lucy, tengo que irme, me llama Jellal – le muestra su celular – bueno, cualquier cosa me llamas y el traje te lo vengó a dejar más tarde, suerte! – y se fue.

* * *

><p>Lucy se dirigía hacia su casa, ya que había llegado el horario del almuerzo. Llegó y lo primero que hizo fue prender la computadora, para luego hacerse un ramen y recoger un jugo del refrigerador.<p>

Mientras habría la sopa de ramen, la computadora estaba conectándose a MSN; tenia conectado solamente a Gray.

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Hey! Gray! Necesito ayuda! D:!

Ice_Make_Boy dice:

Que Quieres Lucy? ¬¬ justo estaba ganando en el God of War xd

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Uiii! Lo siento mucho! Pero es urgente! D:

Ice_Make_Boy dice:

Habla luego mujer e_e!

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Ok! Necesito que por favor! Hoy me lleves a la fiesta de los terceros.

Ice_Make_Boy dice:

QUE? IRAS A LA FIESTA ¿! o.O?

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Si, después te digo porque xD! pero me ayudarías c:?

Ice_Make_Boy dice:

Bueno, está bien te llevaré a la fiesta… pero oye!... yo igual iré xDD!

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Qué bien! :D y de que iras disfrazado?

Ice_Make_Boy dice:

Ahí veras xD y tu?

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Pues… ahí veras xDD Jajajajaj xD, y gracias por ayudarme (:

Ice_Make_Boy dice:

De nada, para eso están los amigos ;D

*****Salamander ha iniciado sesión.

*****Salamander dice:

Holaaaaaaaa! :DD! Como estuvo tu trabajo c:?

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Gracias por preguntar y estuvo bien, y oye! ya se dé que iré disfrazada C:

*****Salamander dice:

Wow de que :D?

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Iré disfrazada de novia y también llevaré un antifaz xDD! Para que allá descubras mi rostro :$ jjajajajajajjaja xDDD y tu sabes de que iras?

*****Salamander dice:

Siip ^-^! Iré de príncipe ajajajja xDDD!, fue lo único que encontré :/ XP, mira te lo describiré, la chaqueta es azul y tiene unos diseños dorados XDD! Y el pantalón es naranjo con unas botas negras, que también tienen unos diseños dorados xD Jajajajaj! Aaaa! y también llevaré puesto una bufanda de color blanco :B xDD!

Asi que iras con un antifaz eh?... interesante… :$ xD

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Si n.n llevaré uno como en tus sueños :$ y el vestido que ocuparé…mmm… bueno será de novia pues xDD!

Lucy vio la hora y se deleitó que tenía que volver al trabajo.

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Hey! Me tengo que ir u.u, en la fiesta nos vemos ;) y acuérdate muy bien como iré xD Jajajajaj

Adiós n.n

Maga_Estelar* ya no está línea.

Sinceramente, conocer a esa chica en persona, será lo mejor que le haya pasado en toda su vida…

* * *

><p>Esa tarde para Lucy fue una de las tardes más largas que haya tenido en su vida; miraba el reloj (según ella) cada cinco minutos, pero en realidad pasaban solamente dos.<p>

Veía como si todo en el trabajo pasaba en cámara lenta; lo único que quería, era ir a esa fiesta y hablar con Natsu. Aunque ese chico era algo extraño, digamos que tenía dos personalidades. En el Instituto lo veía siempre con el ceño fruncido, enojado, sin sonreír ni decir un chiste; pero en cambio cuando hablaba con ella, dejaba todo eso de lado. Era bromista, divertido, entretenido y juraría que al otro lado de su pantalla él estaba sonriendo, como a un pequeño niño que le regalan un juguete nuevo.

Por eso, quería ver en persona, al gran Natsu Dragneel, con la personalidad que ella había descubierto gracias al internet.

El reloj marcaba las 21hrs con 45 min, y Erza todavía no llegaba con el vestido.

Empezó a marcar el número de su amiga, cuando de repente escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Era Erza, que venía con una gran bolsa.

-Lo siento Lucy por llegar tarde… pero todo fue culpa de Jellal! – dijo la recién llegada.

-No importa, da igual… en realidad – hizo una pausa – muchas gracias por ayudarme…

-No hay de que, Lucy… pero… tenemos que vestirte luego, ya pronto serán las diez.

-Si, vamos a la cocina – le respondió, la rubia a su amiga.

Se dirigían hacia la cocina, pero alguien las detuvo.

-Ey!, Lucy! , necesito que vayas a ordenar mi habitación… esta horrible! Y no quiero que mi novio la vea así toda fea – era Lisanna, había llegado acompañada de su padre.

-Me temo que eso no será posible – respondió Erza – Lucy yo ahora estamos ocupadas.

-Lamentablemente, tendrás que dejar de lado lo que estás haciendo con mi hermanita – le respondió esta vez Lisanna.

-¡QUE TE CRE- pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-No, Erza, está bien, terminaré luego y después haremos lo que teníamos que hacer – le respondió muy amablemente a su amiga escarlata.

-… está bien – aceptó Erza de mala gana.

* * *

><p>Lucy se fue con Lisanna y su padre. Al llegar a la mansión, Lisanna agarró a Lucy de un brazo, un tanto muy brusco y la dirigió hacia su habitación.<p>

-Ok!, arregla todo esto; no creo que te tome mucho tiempo Jajajajaj – lo ultimo lo dijo con ironía – y hazlo rápido, ya que después de la fiesta mi novio y yo vendremos a _"conversar" – _y así, se fue de la habitación dejando a Lucy encerrada con llave.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaracion: el traje de Natsu es el que le da Virgo en la saga de Oraciòn Seis.<strong>_

**Okey! Aqui esta el segundo Capii de esta Historia ! :D!**

**Oh Por Dios D:! Lisanna es mala con Lucy -.-**

**Que creen ustedes?... Lucy irà al baile? o no ? o Lisanna y Natsu "Conversaran"? xd? Cual serà el dizfraz de Gray? **

**Todo esto y mucho màs en el siguiente capi ;)**

**Reviews c: ?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia****/****Vannina****/****lisannette-chan**

**minamidani**** /****lovemanga23****/****F3fitha****/****KyuuCiel**** /****AkiraxKnight**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS *^* ! HACEN QUE LLORÉ DE FELICIDAD C':**

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwa! :D! He aquí el tercer Capi de este Fic *-*, me tarde un poco : por el traje de Gray -.- aunque no es la gran cosa xD! Bueno ahí verán como es (:**

**Si hay faltas de ortografía… perdónenme T_T pero lo termine recién y queria subirlo pronto n.n!**

**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama_**

**_Disclaimer2:"Una Cenicienta Moderna" es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños._**

**_Sin mas que decir..._**

**_Disfruten :3~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Extra Especial:<strong> _"Lucy se convierte en Cenicienta!"_

-… date prisa Lucy quieres! – alegaba un Gray muy enojado.

-Ya voy, ya voy – replicaba la chica, mientras se subía al auto con Gray.

Todo había empezado así.

_Flashback_

_Lisanna había dejado encerrada a Lucy en su habitación. _

_Ésta sin perder más tiempo, empezó a asear la habitación pero unos ruidos le llamaron la atención._

_Aquellos ruidos, venían desde la ventana que daba al patio de la habitación de Lisanna; se asomó para ver que era el origen del ruido y no se esperó nada de lo que venía después._

_Ahí abajo, en los arbustos del patio, se encontraba Erza con la gran bolsa de hace un rato, junto con Gray, alegando quien sabe por qué cosa._

_-Hey! Chicos! Que hacen aquí? – pregunto Lucy desde la ventana._

_-Pues… venimos ayudarte, tu padre y Lisanna ya se fueron, así que… baja de una buena vez! – le contestó Erza._

_-Pero tengo que terminar de ordenar todo, además, Lisanna me dejo encerrada con llave – contesto esta vez Lucy._

_-Umm… y hay alguien dentro de la casa aparte de ti? – preguntó Erza._

_-Si, creo que esta Mira-neesan_

_-Ok! – contestaron Gray y Erza._

_Los chicos sin perder más tiempo, se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal. Pocos minutos después salió una albina de pelo largo y ojos azules._

_-Oh Erza y Gray, que les trae por aquí? – preguntó inocentemente._

_-Pues… venimos ayudar a Lucy, ya que Lisanna la dejo encerrada en su habitación – Hablo Erza como si nada._

_-Qué?... – dijo Mira asombrada – por Dios esa niña nunca entenderá, okey pasen – la albina los hizo pasar._

_Luego de entrar, se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Lisanna; Mirajane buscó la llave de la habitación de su hermana y así, le abrieron a Lucy._

_-Lucy!, deja de hacer todo eso!, que tienes que arreglarte para el baile – le replicó Erza, quitándole con algo de brusquedad unas sabanas que tenia la rubia en las manos._

_-Pero… si no ordeno… Lisanna…_

_-Está bien Lucy, tú no eres la empleada de la casa y no tienes porque hacerle caso en todo a Lisanna – dijo esta vez Mirajane, revolviéndole el pelo como a una niña pequeña y tomándole ambas manos – hagamos algo, tú te arreglas para el baile y yo ordeno la habitación de Lisanna, está bien?_

_-Mira-neesan… -dijo Lucy mirándola a la cara con los ojos humedecidos – está bien…_

_-Ok!, entonces Erza y Gray, apresúrense en arreglarla, no se preocupen de la habitación, yo la arreglaré – dijo Mira muy amablemente._

_-Gracias Mira – dijo Erza, con una sonrisa._

_-Okey!, entonces… manos a la obra! – dijo Gray, entusiasmado._

_Se llevaron a Lucy hacia su habitación, mientras la albina empezaba a ordenar la habitación de su hermana._

_Luego de unos 10 minutos, Lucy ya tenía el vestido puesto, solamente le faltaba el peinado y todo estaba listo._

_-Ohh! Pero que bella te ves Lucy, sabía que el vestido te quedaría – dijo Erza con mucho orgullo._

_-She, así que, Lucy Heartfilia irá de princesa para la fiesta – dijo esta vez Gray_

_-Oye no te burles, fue el único traje que pude conseguirme – dijo la rubia, hinchando sus cachetes por el enojo._

_-Lucy, tienes quien te peine? – preguntó Erza preocupada._

_-Sip, solamente debo llamarlo – y así Lucy llamó a un amigo suyo, que ni se demoro 5 min en llegar._

_-Como quieres tu peinado esta vez-ebi? – preguntó el amigo de Lucy._

_-Mmm… como sea Cáncer, solamente que convine con el vestido._

_-Ok!, déjamelo a mí._

_Luego de algunos minutos, se podría apreciar a una muy linda Lucy._

_-Y bien..?... como quedé? – preguntó la amiga virtual de Natsu._

_-Pues… no tengo palabras… - dijo una Erza muy emocionada._

_-Hey! Ya terminaron de arreglar a Lu-wow! – era Gray, había ido al baño mientras arreglaban a su amiga y cuando volvió se encontró con algo muy impresionante – Erza que hiciste con Lucy?, donde está la verdadera? – preguntaba mirando para todos lados._

_-No seas grosero Gray, que Lucy es ella – dijo Erza apuntando a Lucy – y bien?... como quedo? … dile algo!._

_-Emmm… si… quedo bien… - dijo mientras miraba para otro lado, algo incomodo – ya que estamos listos, porque no nos vamos? – cambió el tema._

_-Imbécil! – comentó Erza, para luego mirar su reloj – si! Ya están listos mejor váyanse._

_Bajaron las escaleras y afuera se pillaron con el auto de Gray._

_Fin Flashback _

-… date prisa Lucy quieres! – alegaba un Gray muy enojado.

-Ya voy, ya voy – replicaba la chica.

Se subieron al auto; Gray en el asiento del conductor y Lucy en el copiloto; Gray prendió el auto y lo hizo rugir un poco.

-Erza – la nombrada la miró – muchas gracias por todo – le dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera.

-No es nada Lucy – le sonrió ésta – para algo están los amigos.

-Yayayaya, mucha palabrería y poca acción – interrumpió Gray – nos vamos, adiós Erza.

-Adiós Gray, Lucy… y Gray! – Hizo una pausa a lo que el chico la miró – acuérdate de traer a Lucy antes de las 12.

-Déjamelo a mí – respondió éste – ok nos vamos.

Y así echo andar el auto, un tanto fuerte por cierto.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar de la fiesta, Lucy le explicó todo sobre Natsu, sobre por qué ir a la fiesta, sobre la ayuda de Erza y todo lo que debería saber el Fullbuster.

_**10minutos después…**_

En el transcurro de arreglar a Lucy, más el tiempo en llegar a la fiesta, les había dado las 11 de la noche.

Llegaron y Gray advirtió a Lucy.

-Lucy, para que puedas llegar a tiempo a casa, coloca la alarma de tu celular a las 23hrs con 50 min; así tendremos 10 minutos para llegar antes de las 12 a tu casa, yo te estaré esperando aquí afuera está bien?

-Sí, está bien – contestó ésta, colocando la alarma en su celular y amarrándolo en uno de sus zapatos – y por cierto… - dijo Lucy apuntándolo - … buen disfraz Gray… - lo último lo dijo con ironía.

-Je, no te burles, que fue el único que encontré – respondió igualmente, como ella lo había hecho con él – bueno… nos vamos?.

-Si – dijo un tanto nerviosa.

Gray le pasó el antifaz a Lucy, ésta se lo colocó y se dirigieron hacia la entrada del lugar.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Todo el lugar estaba decorado con diferentes cosas; globos, guirnaldas, luces, flores, parlantes por donde salía la música y muchas otras cosas más.

Se podía ver con mucha claridad, que todos los invitados se la estaban pasando de lujo; bailando, conversando, gritando y bromeando.

En un costado de la escalera, se encontraban dos muchachos y muy guapos que digamos. Uno estaba vestido como un _príncipe azul, _con una chaqueta azul con diseños dorados, pantalones naranjos y botas negras que le combinaban a la perfección con la chaqueta, y una bufanda blanca con líneas negras; sin nombrar su pelo rosa alborotado. El otro chico estaba vestido… un tanto extraño; con un traje blanco entero, gafas un poco extrañas en punta, un sombrero blanco que hacia juego con el traje y una guitarra eléctrica brillante que con solo verla por unos 5 segundos te dejaba ciego.

De pronto, el Dj de la fiesta cambió la canción; anteriormente se estaba siendo sonar "Bad romance" de Lady Gaga, pero la cambiaron a "Poker Face" de la misma cantante.

El chico de la guitarra eléctrica, se le acerco aun más al pelirosa y le dijo; prácticamente le grito, algo de que se iba a la barra a beber algo, éste respondió con un "ok" y así su amigo se fue.

El _"príncipe azul"_ miraba su celular cada 2 min; ya eran las 11 de la noche y _ella _todavía no llegaba. De pronto, vio que toda la gente que estaba bailando en el centro, miraban hacia la escalera con una sonrisa muy dulce; él, por mera curiosidad miro hacia la escalera y… la vio.

Era una chica rubia, con un vestido blanco y con un antifaz en su rostro.

El vestido era ajustado a su cuerpo haciendo notar su figura, pero de las caderas hasta los tobillos, tenía un vuelo muy parecido a los vestidos de las princesas. Su pelo en la parte de atrás, formaba un gran tomate sujeto por una diadema decorada con pequeñas rosas blancas; dos mechones de cabellos ondulados tenía en cada lado de su rostro y… un antifaz plateado, que solo le cubría parte de la nariz y alrededor de los ojos.

Natsu mirando a la chica embobado mientras ésta bajaba por las escaleras, no se había dado cuenta que aquella belleza venia acompañada con alguien. Y de quien más; Gray Fullbuster.

Aquel chico estaba vestido con un traje negro entero, camisa de color azul acompañada por una corbata negra y unas gafas muy peculiares que había visto por ahí. Aaa! Si!, las había visto en una película llamada "_Matrix" _o algo así, no lo recordaba del bien del todo; el problema ahí era que qué hacía _aquel chico_ con _su_ amiga virtual. Cuando terminaron de bajar, toda la gente los aplaudió y gritó muy animada. Los dos, hicieron una reverencia de agradecimiento y se luego se dirigieron a beber algo a la barra.

Se sentaron y pidieron solo un vaso de bebida.

-Okey Lucy – dijo Gray dándose vuelta para mirarla – ya que pusiste la alarma en tu celular, pues no creo que hayan problemas si nos separamos, está bien?.

-Está bien – respondió ésta un tanto nerviosa.

-Estas nerviosa, no es así? – preguntó Gray con tono irónico.

-N-no mucho… - tartamudeó

-Eso te revelo jajaja – reía Gray por haber tenido la razón – ok! Yo me voy, que te lo pases bien ehh~- y se fue con un vaso en la mano.

Lucy estaba nerviosa, ahora venia la parte en que se tenía que conocer con _Salamander_ o más bien con… _Natsu Dragneel_.

Se levantó de la barra y se dirigió hacia el patio para tomar un poco de aire, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien la había seguido.

Tomo asiento en una de las bancas; pasaron más o menos 3 minutos y alguien le tapo los ojos por encima del antifaz.

-Hey! Que no adivinas quien soy~? – preguntó la persona que le tapaba los ojos.

-Emmm… Gray…? – dijo Lucy, algo temblorosa.

-No... – habló esa voz un tanto desilusionada.

Lucy trago grueso; entonces… no podía ser…

-S-Salamand-der…? – preguntó más nerviosa que nunca.

Entonces sintió que le destapaban la vista y le alzaban la cara; para así quedar cara a cara con el mismísimo Natsu Dragneel.

-Seeeeeeeep!, soy yo! – decía el chico con una sonrisa muy hermosa.

Lucy quedó perpleja por algunos minutos; había visto la sonrisa de Natsu y, se veía lindo; hasta que después reacciono.

-H-Hey!, que te pasa?, porque me asustas así? – preguntó Lucy, levantándose del asiento para poder encararlo.

-Emmm… pues… no lo sé kajajajjajaj – reía como loco Salamander, para luego juntar sus frentes – pero… por fin te conozco – término diciendo con una sonrisa.

Lucy se sonrojo a más no poder y se separó rápidamente del chico; se dio media vuelta para poder ocultar su sonrojo.

-Bu-bueno, ya que estamos aquí… que deberíamos hacer? – termino dándose vuelta para mirarlo, pero lo único que vio fue a un Natsu con la mano extendida y con una sonrisa sincera.

-Pues… bailemos – le dijo éste, a lo que Lucy asintió y tomo su mano.

Era bella, muy bella; su pelo rubio brillante, que de él emanaba un olor muy dulce como las flores, unos ojos cafés que se podían ver por los hoyuelos que tenía el antifaz en los ojos y… un buen cuerpo, que se podía apreciar muy a gracia con el vestido. Pero ese no era lugar ni momento adecuado para pensar en esas cosas, esa noche solo tenía que disfrutar más que nada.

Primera vez en su vida, que había visto al gran Natsu Dragneel, _así._

Siempre en el Instituto lo veía enojado, nunca sonreía, ni tampoco se comportaba como lo había hecho hace un rato atrás.

Cuando vio la sonrisa de Natsu, pensó que era como un tesoro que nadie más podía ver, excepto ella.

Se dirigieron hacia un lugar donde se encontraban unos músicos; Natsu les pidió si podían tocar una canción de vals para él y su acompañante; aquellos músicos asintieron y empezaron a tocar.

Natsu tomo la mano de Lucy y la entrelazo con la suya, para así luego tomarla de la cintura y empezar a danzar como _príncipe_ y _princesa._

-Emmm… pues… entonces tu eres… Salamander? – no savia como empezar una conversación.

-Sí, soy Salamander y tu eres… maga estelar no? – preguntó el pelirosa, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí, soy maga estelar… que te parece… si hacemos un juego de preguntas y respuestas? – preguntó Lucy, ya en más confianza.

-Wow! Genial!, yo empiezo… porque en MSN estoy como Salamander? – preguntó Natsu animado.

-Pues… porque, te gusta todo lo relacionado con fuego – respondió Lucy con mucha confianza.

-Exacto!, bueno te toca – hablo Natsu, dándole una vuelta a Lucy.

-Umm…tienes pensado, sacarme el antifaz? – preguntó Lucy.

-Por supuesto!, tengo que saber quién es mi amiga virtual jajjasjajjaj – contestó esta vez Natsu – me toca a mi… cuántos años tienes?

-17 y tú? – respondió y pregunto la chica.

-18,Jeee soy mayor que tu – respondió Natsu burlonamente – pensaste alguna vez que tu amigo virtual fuera yo?

-No te creas tanto y…no, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza – respondió Lucy –… porque cuando hablas conmigo eres así y en el Instituto eres de otra forma?

-Wow! Parece que tengo una acosadora jajajkakjjajkak – se burlo Natsu, a lo que Lucy infló sus cachetes enojada – soy diferente porque mi padre quería que yo fuera el hijo prodigio de la familia, que fuera serio y que nada me lo tomara a broma; y cuando empecé a hablar contigo supe que podía ser _"mi verdadero yo",_ ya que no te conocía y me dabas mucha confianza – termino de explicar Natsu – porque te demoraste tanto en llegar?

-Problemas, tuve problemas en venir, pero me las arreglé muy bien – le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa – que fue lo primero que se te vino a la cabeza cuando me viste?

-Wau! Que belleza y pensar que ella es mi amiga – respondió Natsu, a lo que Lucy rió– oye! es verdad… - decía un Natsu ruborizado y mirando hacia otra dirección por vergüenza – y tu que pensaste cuando me viste?

-Mmm… la verdad verdad… Wow! Nunca pensé que mi amigo virtual era el "GRAN Natsu Dragneel" – respondió Lucy, haciendo reír a Natsu – después de esto… que pasara?

-…no lo sé... – dijo Natsu apenado, no quería que terminará esta amistad – podríamos volvernos novios y listo, final feliz kakajajsajjajaj – dijo un Natsu riendo.

-Oye! – replicó una ruborizada Lucy

-Tranquila, que es una broma – mintió Natsu, estaba consciente que lo había dicho en verdad.

-Ok está bien – dijo esta vez Lucy, algo decepcionada por lo que dijo Natsu, de que era una broma.

-Cuando sepa quién eres… seguirás siendo mi amiga? – preguntó preocupado Natsu.

-Yo sí, pero no sé si tu… - miró hacia un lado apenada, pero Natsu la tomo del mentón e hizo que de nuevo sus frentes se juntaran.

-No te preocupes, seguiremos siendo amigos – le dijo Natsu un tanto… seductor…?

-Okeeeeyyy… - dijo una Lucy asombrada por el tono que había ocupado su amigo.

Natsu al darse cuenta, separó sus frentes y le hablo en su tono infantil.

-Ok! Te toca preguntar a ti aja…. jajjajajaj – se dirigió a Lucy un tanto extraño.

Natsu había descubierto algo hace unos instantes; aquella chica le hacía perder el control, si se acercaba a ella así como lo había hecho, perdería la razón y haría cosas que nunca antes haya hecho.

Lucy al ver el extraño comportamiento de su amigo se preocupó.

-Natsu... estas bi- pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

-Hey, puedo saber quién eres? – le dijo éste interrumpiendo y viendo seriamente a Lucy.

Lucy quedo confundida durante algunos segundos; por lo serio que vio al chico mirándole, supo que de verdad quería saber quién era, así que le respondió.

-Pues… si tú quieres, está bien – le dijo Lucy, un tanto insegura.

El chico dirigió sus manos ante el antifaz de la rubia, lo sujetó de ambos lados y pensó _"Es igual como en el sueño",_ y cuando estaba a punto se saber la identidad de su damisela…

**Rin~Rin~Rin~~~ Riiiinnnngggg.**

Lucy, retrocedió un pasó de Natsu, se agacho y sacó su celular viendo el porqué sonaba; era la alarma. Miró al chico a los ojos y solo pronuncio dos palabras.

-Lo siento… - y se marchó del lugar corriendo, dejando a Natsu solo…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaraciones: El traje de Gray es el que sale al final del Op de las Ovas, solamente que le agregamos unas gafas xDEl traje de Gajeel es el que ocupa cuando empieza a cantar sus canciones en el gremio y el color de la guitarra XD pues... se me olvido xDD! u.u y por ultimo, el traje de Lucy (para que se den una idea) es el que sale en la portada del manga del capitulo 258, donde sale la fecha de la pelicula *-***_

* * *

><p><strong>AwwwWwwwW! *0* Por fin lo he subido xDD! jajajaja xD! <strong>

**Recien lo terminé asi que si hay faltas de ortografia perdonenme T_T o matenme por Reviews xD!**

**En el traje de Gray ocupé la idea que me dió **lisannette-chan ^^ ! y algo combinado con las ovas xD Pero... MUCHAS GRACIAS! ^^ ! ****

****ME AYUDO MUCHISIMO ! :D!****

****Ojala que les haya gustado ;D y nos vemos en el prox capitulo n.n****

****Adios y Gracias por leerlo ^u^!****

****Reviews c:?****


	4. Chapter 4

**AwwwwWWWWww! *0* De Veras, Muchas Gracias Por Sus Reviews :')**

**Ohayo!/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa :3 ¡ **

**Aquí les traigo el capi 4 de este Fic *-* - llora de la emoción :') - jajajajaja xDDDD! **

**Ojala que sea de su agrado (:! y perdónenme :c por actualizar (según yo) tarde u.u**

**Les voy a decir la verdad :/ …. No tenia ganas de escribir nada -_-' es que he andado un poco depresiva con todo lo de esa ley de S.O.P.A ¬o¬ y no me dan ganas de hacer nada :c.**

**Pero esa es otra Historia xD!**

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima**_

_**Disclaimer2:"Una Cenicienta Moderna" tampoco es mio (obvio xd) eso es TODO de sus Dueños ;)**_

_**Sin mas que decir…**_

_**Disfruten :3~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Extra Especial:<strong> _"Lucy se convierte en Cenicienta!"_

Cierta albina de ojos azules estaba desesperada. No encontraba a su novio por ningún lado, y justo cuando se había disfrazado muy sexi y solo para él.

Tenía unas orejas de gato en la cabeza, blancas; la parte del busto, estaba tapado por un peto blanco y más abajo, tenía una falda "algo" larga. Y por último, tenía unas botas blancas con unos diseños como trenzas. Todo ese disfraz era solo para Natsu, solo para él; pero el muy no se había ni inmutado en mirarla o buscarla.

Así que ella empezó a buscarlo; preguntando y preguntando supo que su novio se había dirigido hacia la terraza del lugar.

Salió y lo vio… bailando con una chica…

Ahí estaba Natsu, con una sonrisa que nuca se la había visto, bailando y riendo con la chica rubia.

Lisanna al verlos sintió celos y decidió dirigirse hacia haya y reclamar a su novio; cuando ya estaba por llegar vió a la chica rubia correr en dirección opuesta a la que iba ella, ósea hacia la entrada del lugar.

Aquella chica pasó al lado suyo y Lisanna la quedó mirando hasta que ya había pasado, luego de 3 segundos que pasara la chica, sintió un olor que reconocía perfectamente, era el olor del perfume de Lucy.

Natsu quedo estático, no se lo podía creer, su amiga se había ido, la chica que le gusta se le había ido, no, de nuevo no, no podía repetirse la historia… o si?

Luego de varios minutos, reaccionó y se dirigió hacia donde la rubia había corrido.

Lucy corría y corría, estaba por llegar hacia las escaleras y chocó con alguien.

-Perdón… - se disculpó Lucy.

-No es nad-LUCY! – se dio media vuelta para mirar a su amiga – ahora me dirigía hacia el auto, ya que falta poco para las 12 – terminó de decir Gray.

-Sí, yo igual me dirigía hacia haya – contestó a su amigo siguiéndolo mientras subían las escaleras.

De pronto a Lucy la iluminó una Luz redonda dorada; parecida a las que salen detrás de los ángeles en una película; y escuchó por primera vez a la persona que animaba la fiesta.

-…Y la princesa de la fiesta… es nada más ni nada menos… que la chica disfrazada de novia! – por toda la adrenalina que tenia Lucy en ese momento, por llegar luego a casa, no había escuchado que estaban eligiendo a la princesa de la fiesta.

Iba a comenzar a subir de nuevo las escaleras, pero un gritó la hizo detenerse de nuevo.

-NO! NO TE VAYAS! – gritó alguien desde la puerta de la terraza.

Otra Luz dorada ahora iluminó a Natsu, y volvieron a hablar.

-…y el príncipe de la fiesta… es… EL GRAN NATSU DRAGNEEL! –y la gente acompaño con gritos de euforia, al gran nombramiento del príncipe de la fiesta.

Lucy sin perder más tiempo, volvió a retomar su andar por las escaleras; no podía perder más tiempo, si se quedaba en la fiesta no iba a llegar a casa luego y… tendría muchos problemas.

Natsu al ver que la rubia retomaba su andar, corrió hacia la escalera y quedó al inicio de ésta, para volver a gritarle.

_POR FAVOR!, NO TE VAYAS! – Hizo una pausa a lo que la rubia se giro para encararlo -… por favor…. no te vayas…

-…Natsu… lo siento mucho… - se dio vuelta y siguió su caminar; de pronto vio a Gray esperándola en la entrada del lugar.

-Hey! Apúrate!, queda poco tiempo – le replicó el chico a su amiga.

-Voy, voy! – y ahí empezó a correr hacia la entrada del lugar, pero lo curioso es que, no sintió que del zapato se le zafaba su celular.

Ya encontrada con Gray, se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron al auto; se subieron y el peliazul empezó a andar lo más rápido que pudo, en dirección a la casa de Lucy.

**En otro auto…**

-Papá! Puedes ir más rápido! – decía una alterada Lisanna a su padre Jude.

-Para que quieres llegar luego a casa? – pregunto el Heartfilia.

-Necesito verificar algo… - y justo cuando dijo eso miro hacia el lado de su ventana y vio a Gray, el compañero de Lucy y a…. LUCY!

Estaba vestida de blanco y el tomate lo tenía desamarrado.

Lisanna al darse cuenta gritó como loca a su padre.

-H-Hey! Padre! Que esa es Lucy! mira mira! – decía Lisanna apuntando hacia el auto de Gray.

Tan fuerte que había gritado Lisanna; Gray y Lucy la habían escuchado y Lucy se escondió agachándose para que no la vieran.

-Que dices Lisanna?, si yo solo veo al amigo de Lucy en el auto – decía Jude, mirando hacia el auto, donde solo estaba Gray saludando con una mano.

Lisanna se frotó los ojos, y miró el auto de nuevo y no vio nada, _"parece que estoy viendo ilusiones" _pensó ésta al no ver a Lucy en el auto.

Luego de unos minutos; Lisanna y su padre llegaron a la mansión/castillo Heartfilia, lo primero que hizo Lisanna fue ir a echar un vistazo a la habitación de Lucy.

La abrió y prendió las luces.

-LUCY! – dijo prendiendo las luces, donde pudo ver a una Lucy tapándose los ojos por la luz y con pijama.

-Que quieres Lisanna?... – preguntó ésta con un deje de sueño.

-… nada – dijo la albina, marchándose y cerrando la puerta.

Lucy espero algunos minutos y después le hablo a su amigo.

-Hey! Gray, creo que ya se fue, ya puedes salir – le dijo susurrando al chico Fullbuster, que éste salía de su escondite; estaba debajo de la cama de Lucy.

-Uff, el enorme susto que pasamos, menos mal que tomamos un atajo y pudimos llegar primero – dijo el chico amante de las esculturas.

Lucy se destapó y se levantó de la cama; todavía tenía el vestido y zapatos puestos, con la adrenalina lo único que alcanzó a colocarse fue la camisa de su pijama rosa.

-Aiii… no – se quejó la rubia – parece que perdí mi celular – terminó de decir mirando al chico.

-Ok, cuando tenga dinero te compro otro – dijo el chico al lado de la ventana de la habitación –… por ahora tengo que irme, ya es tarde y no quiero que alguien de tu familia me encuentre aquí – terminó de decir con gran fastidio – adiós Lucy – y se fue por la ventana.

Lucy miró por donde se había ido su amigo, _"gracias Gray" _pensó la dueña de ojos achocolatados para luego colocarse todo su pijama y por fin dormir de una buena vez.

***O*O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"…_-Hey Natsu, deja de molestar!– decía una chica rubia, con los cachetes inflados de rabia._

_-Está bien, está bien… pero…pffff – trataba de contenerse la risa el chico de pelo rosa._

_-Mooooooo, Natsu! – replicaba de nuevo la acompañante de Natsu._

_En un parque muy hermoso, se podía apreciar a dos pequeñines; uno riendo a más no poder, ya que su amiga se había caído de una forma un tanto graciosa, y la otra con los cachetes inflados de rabia._

_-Si sigues burlándote me iré – dijo esta vez la chica._

_-No!... okey no me seguiré burlando – dijo el pelirosa – y entonces, que quieres hacer?_

_-Mmm… no lo sé… - dijo la chica, colocándose una mano debajo de su mentón, hasta que algo la alumbró – hagamos castillos de arena, está bien?_

_-Porque siempre quieres hacer castillos de arena – replicaba un Natsu – podríamos jugar con fuego mejor! _

_-No!, eso es muy peligroso Natsu… si sigues con lo del fuego mejor te llamaré "Salamander" en vez de tu nombre – le dijo la chica rubia a su amigo._

_-Salaman…der? – repitió Natsu con los ojos entrecerrados – Wow! Genial apodo, me gusta! _

_-Imbécil – dijo la chica, colocándose una mano en la frente y cerrando los ojos._

_Y así los dos, empezaron a hacer castillos de arena; se podía apreciar muy a gusto que reían, se molestaban, bromeaban y se tiraban arena uno al otro._

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_-No!, porque te vas…? – preguntó un Natsu, con ojos humedecidos._

_-Pues… es por el trabajo de mi madre… - le dijo la chica rubia –… tengo que irme ya así que… - se acercó al chico y lo abrazo muy fuerte – nunca te olvidaré Natsu… nunca…_

_-Yo… tampoco a…ti – decía entre sollozos un pequeño Natsu._

_La chica se separó de él diciéndole un "adiós". Natsu podía apreciar como la chica se iba, porque!, porque tenía que pasar esto!, no lo entendía del todo._

_Vió como la chica se daba vuelta y le decía adiós con la mano._

_-N-no!...no te vayas!... por favor… no… te vayas – le gritó Natsu a su amiga, escapándole unas cuantas lagrimas. La chica lo escuchó y solo atinó a seguir caminando por donde la estaban esperando sus padres…"_

-N-NO! – gritó un Natsu, levantándose de la cama de golpe.

No podía ser… otra vez ese recuerdo lo atormentaba… su amiga, porque de repente llegaba ese recuerdo?, no lo sabía. Se pasó las manos por la cara y sintió mojado alrededor de sus ojos.

Perfecto!, otra vez había llorado por ese recuerdo…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaraciones: Solamente faltan 2 capis y se termina este cuento de hadas mágico T^T.<strong>_

**He Aquí el final de este Capi *w* xD**

**Ojala que haya sido de su agrado n.n ¡ y… lo sé /: es corto -.- pero queria cotarlo ahii asi que hay que esperar el otro xDD! – wbuajajjaajaj rie diabólicamente – okno._.**

…

**Porque salió ese sueño de Natsu?... porque Natsu dice que se repite la historia? O~o!**

**Que pasó con el celular de Lucy xD? Se lo robaron T_T ¿?**

**Todo esto y mas en el prox capi ;D! **

**Saludos a Todas o… Todos…? xDDD! **

**Reviews c:?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwaa c:! les quero dar las gracias a TODAS por sus hermosos y divertidos Reviews *^* lloró de emoción y de tanto reirme xD ya que sus reviews me hacen reir :D! jajjajajaj**

**He Aquí el quinto Capi *-* , falta poco para el final :/ u.u **

**Ojala que sea de su agrado n.n y éste lo hize mas largo ;P ya que el anterior era un poquito corto ! Jajajajjaja xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo a un Review que había por ahí: <strong>**McCormick Girl****, odio a Lisanna porque se mete en el NaLu o3o y enserio! Antes me caia bien n.n pero depues ¬¬ nop xd, ojala que no te moleste T-T, igual no sé como explicarte bien xD! soy un tanto extraña :s**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima<strong>_

_**Disclaimer2:"Una Cenicienta Moderna" tampoco es mio (obvio xd) eso es TODO de sus Dueños ;)**_

_**Sin mas que decir…**_

_**Disfruten :3~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Extra Especial:<strong> _"Lucy se convierte en Cenicienta!"_

Perfecto!, otra vez había llorado por ese recuerdo.

Miró hacia su velador y vio que se le hacía tarde para lo que iba hacer en el Instituto. Se vistió y desayunó lo más rápido que pudo, para luego decirle adiós a su gato azul llamado Happy y salir de su casa en dirección al Instituto.

Lucy se levantó con pesadez, todavía tenía mucho sueño ya que, no durmió tan bien.

Había tenido un sueño un tanto… extraño. En el sueño se veía un Natsu de unos 7 u 8 años; lo veía sonriendo, burlándose, llorando, decepcionado, con angustia y otros sentimientos más que le había visto a la cara de su amigo virtual. Lo extraño era que por qué había soñado con un Natsu de esa edad, era como si ella había visto todo eso; algo le decía, que ya lo había visto así a Natsu además de la edad, sumamente era algo extraño que no podía explicar fácil.

De pronto, alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos; Lisanna. Aquella albina le había gritado algo sobré "teléfono" o algo así, ésta sin más, bajó y vio a Lisanna con el teléfono en la mano.

-Toma, es para ti – le dijo un tanto cortante, como siempre.

-Gracias… - dijo Lucy, a lo que le pasó el teléfono – Halo?... hay alguien? – preguntó, ya que solamente se escuchaban ruidos.

-Lucy?, soy yo Gray, oye! tienes que llegar luego al Instituto y rápido! – le dijo su amigo por la otra línea.

-Hola Gray, porque?... ha pasado algo? – saludó y pregunto la rubia.

-Pues… no sé cómo decirte… solo ven, y te darás cuenta por ti misma… - le dijo Gray.

-Okey!, me arregló y voy, adiós y gracias – se despidió la rubia para después cortar.

Sumida en la curiosidad por lo que le había dicho Gray, se vistió a la velocidad de la luz y desayuno solamente un vaso de jugo con pan, se despidió de su "amada" familia, y se dirigió hacia la estación de buses.

El trayecto en el bus no le duró ni 5 min, parece que el espacio y tiempo querían que llegará lo más rápido al Instituto; se bajó del bus y entre la multitud pudo distinguir a su amigo Fullbuster.

-Gray! – gritó Lucy, a lo que Gray la vio y corrió hacia ella.

-Lucy!, por fin llegas! – la tomo de un brazo y la hizo caminar hacia la entrada del Instituto – no vas a creer lo que está pasando adentro del Instituto Jajajajaj – reía Gray mientras caminaban.

Lucy al no comprender lo que decía su amigo, siguió caminando hasta entrar al Instituto y… vio todo lo que le había dicho su amigo.

Por todos lados, no se podía ver nada de las paredes blancas del Instituto; por todos pero todos lados habían carteles de 3 colores; rosa, amarillo y blanco. En las paredes, recepción, sillas, mesas, pizarras, hasta en el suelo había algunos, pero en todas partes estaban esos carteles. Todos decían lo mismo, "_Quien sea la chica que se disfrazó de novia, por favor, que se acerque a mi";_ con letras muy grandes de color negro.

Lucy, al ver el Instituto prácticamente "_forrado" _con papeles iguales, quedo asombrada, en shock, confundida; hasta que sintió que alguien le colocaba una mano en su hombro y le decía entre susurros.

-…y como verás… todos estos folletos hablan de ti Lucy… - le susurró, su amigo en el oído, para que nadie escuchara.

-EEHHHH!¡? – gritó Lucy, llamando toda la atención del Instituto.

-Pues… parece que no leíste bien del todo Jajajajaj – se burló su amigo.

Riiiiinnnngggg, se hizo hacer sonar el timbre, dando la orden de que los estudiantes entraran a sus respectivas clases. Lucy se dirigió lo más rápido a su casillero; sacó un libro y cuaderno y se dirigió hacia su clase que le correspondía; Historia.

Entró y el único puesto disponible que había era al lado del _"príncipe azul",_ se sentó sin prestar mucha atención a como Natsu la quedaba mirando y abrió su libro y cuaderno.

Natsu había llegado al Instituto muy rápido; lo primero que hizo fue poner los carteles sobre _su damisela,_ y luego solamente le quedaba esperar, a que llegara _su amiga virtual_ a él.

Luego de que el timbre sonara, Natsu se dirigió hacia su primera clase, Historia. Llegó y se sentó al lado de la ventana, necesitaba pensar y mucho. Ese sueño… o recuerdo… porque aparecía de repente?... quiere decir algo?... _"Que quiere decir?" _se preguntaba mentalmente Natsu.

Su tiempo de pensar duró muy poco, ya que empezó a sentir un olor familiar; dulce, fresco, algo parecido a las flores de cerezo… no… este era más dulce, agradable; cerró los ojos para poder inhalar ese olor, pero un ruido lo saco de su concentración.

Miró hacia donde se originaba el ruido y vio a una chica rubia; esa chica…, era con quien había chocado el otro día. La miro un buen tiempo hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

-Hey!, no es por ser pesada pero, que me miras tanto? – pregunto Lucy mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues… nada – dijo Natsu, dándose vuelta para mirar por fuera de la ventana.

A Lucy le extraño su respuesta, pues si la miraba tanto era porque algo tenía o no?; dejo de pensar esas cosas y tomó atención a la clase.

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

El timbre se hizo hacer sonar por segunda vez, dando en conclusión que era el tiempo del primer receso.

Lucy guardo su libro y cuaderno en su mochila, para luego dirigirse hacia su casillero para sacar sus libros para la próxima clase; estaba a punto de pararse de la silla pero alguien la detuvo.

-Hey! Tengo una pregunta para ti – le dijo Natsu parado, apoyando sus manos en la mesa de la Heartfilia y estando un poco bien cerca de la cara de ésta.

-Q-que quieres? – tartamudeó la chica, por la cercanía del Dragneel y también al recordar la noche de la fiesta.

Natsu tomo un mechón rubio de Lucy, se lo coloco en la nariz e inhaló cerrando los ojos, como disfrutándolo y volvió hablar.

-Solo quiero saber… de adonde sacaste este olor… tan increíble… - dijo Natsu inhalando su cabello algunas veces – se me hace muy familiar.

-Si te refieres al shampoo-

-No!... no es tu shampoo… es tu olor… - le interrumpió Natsu - … si, es tu olor…

-Q-Que estás hablando! – le dijo Lucy, parándose de la silla y quitándole su mechón de pelo a Natsu – déjame en paz! – y así Lucy se fue del salón, "algo" sonrojada y nerviosa.

Natsu idiota, como que de la nada le empezaba a preguntar que de donde había sacado su olor; de verdad que era muy idiota.

Justo ese día era lunes, y todos los lunes le tocaba clase junta con Natsu TODO EL DÍA, y no le tocaba ninguna con Gray. Fastidiosa llegó a su otra clase que era Literatura, y ahí estaba el muy nombrado Dragneel. Tuvo que sentarse delante de él porque no quedaban más asientos, _"parece que hoy es el día de sentarse cerca de Natsu"_ pensó Lucy.

Pocos minutos después de que la clase había empezado, Lucy empezó a sentir que alguien le tocaba el pelo, no tuvo para que girar a ver quién era, ya que sabía de antemano quien era.

Aquel chico, le tocaba el pelo con una delicadeza igual que los ángeles; lo pasaba por sus dedos, era genial sentir el pelo de aquella chica pasarlo por sus dedos, tan sedoso, brillante y ni hablar del olor de éste. Natsu estaba embobado con el pelo de aquella chica; volvió a tomar otro mechón de ese pelo rubio natural, se lo dirigió hacia sus fosas nasales, para poder inhalar ese tentador, dulce y obsesivo olor, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra… - le dijo la chica ya dada vuelta, ya que había sonado el timbre anunciando el segundo receso.

Lucy se paró de golpe, miro de forma intimidante a Natsu y se fue del salón.

Y así fue todo el día de nuestra querida cinderella; no pudo poner atención a ninguna clase gracias al Salamander, que éste solamente se deleitaba a oler el aroma de su cabello, fastidiándole así todo el día. Pudo tener un poco más de paz en la hora del almuerzo, ya que ahí se encontraba con Gray; ésta le contó todo lo que había hecho el Dragneel en la mañana y su amigo solo se inmutó a reírse de ella.

De vuelta de clases, les tocaba educación física y ahí Lucy, solo quería morirse o meterse en un hoyo de 7 metros de profundidad.

Gracias al profesor Laxus, tuvieron que correr, saltar, jugar, correr y de nuevo jugar; y gracias a todas esas cosas, uno sudaba como caballo y Lucy, por Dios! esa chica estaba siendo acosada por el pelirosa. La perseguía a todos los lados que fuera, solo para seguir su olor obsesivo, aunque igual a ella, por su belleza.

**Y había llegado la noche…**

Natsu al terminar de bañarse, se fue hacia su cama y se recostó aun con la toalla en su cintura. Pasó sus dedos por su nariz y ahí estaba, su olor había quedado impregnado en sus dedos de tanto tocar su pelo; ese olor, era agradable. De pronto algo en la cabeza de Natsu hizo corto circuito, era la imagen de la chica de la fiesta, de su amiga virtual, de la chica de la cual se había enamorado por internet.

Apartó sus dedos de la nariz y los miró con enfado y odio, se dirigió hacia el baño y se lavó las manos unas 10 o más veces, solo para que ese olor; aunque fuera agradable; se fuera.

Porque tenía que andar pensando en aquella chica?, Él ya no estaba enamorado?, porque?.

Idiota, Idiota, IDIOTA! Se repetía mentalmente el pelirosa, no podía hacer eso, andar pensando en otra chica si él ya tenía a su enamorada.

Aquella chica rubia del Instituto, le estaba siendo mal…

Pasó martes, miércoles y jueves en la mañana, y Natsu todavía no iba a clases. Todos estaban preocupados, ya que el Gran Natsu Dragneel había estado faltando esos tres días; nadie sabía la razón por la que faltaba y ya estaban preocupándose demasiado además, este viernes tenían el campeonato de Básquetboll del Instituto y era el final. En éste campeonato, el equipo ganador se llevaba la copa nacional de básquetboll, y el Instituto Fairy tenía que ganar esa copa,_ debía_ ganarla. Pero el mejor de sus jugadores había estado faltando y nadie sabía el porqué.

Estaban en la hora de almuerzo del día jueves, Lucy y Gray estaban terminando un trabajo en la sala de computación del Instituto y la chica, aprovecho de meterse en MSN para poder revisar si tenía mensajes; ya que estos días no se había metido en MSN porque había estado muy ocupada.

Se conectó y lo primero que le salió fue un mensaje de _"Salamander"_ del día jueves, ósea, de hoy pero había sido mandado en la mañana.

*****Salamander dice:

Gracias a que tú no te has vuelto a mostrar desde la fiesta, he caído en una depresión un tanto rara. También he tenido problemas con mi padre por el faltar de clases y por mi forma de contestarle, gracias a que no te has conectado no he tenido con quien hablar y desahogarme de mis problemas además, de tener una idea horrible sobre ti. En estos días que he faltado he pensado que tu nada más, me hiciste hacerme ilusiones contigo; para que te miento, si hasta se me pasó por la cabeza que tú eras una de "esas", pero en la forma en que te comportaste conmigo en la fiesta, rechacé esa idea de mi mente retorcida. También he pensado que después de nuestro encuentro, tú ya no quieras ser amiga mía y eso me tiene muy mal.

Uno de los problemas que he tenido en estos días, o más bien lo tuve este lunes; es una chica. Por lo que sé se llama Lucy Heartfilia, ella es la chica con la que choqué la otra vez y también (la verdad) la segunda chica que encuentro linda… porque segunda te preguntaras tu?... pues, cuando tenía solo 8 años recién cumplidos, tenía una amiga muy parecida a ella y digamos que fue mi primer amor Jajajajaj xD, si es extraño, mi primer amor fue a los 8 años, pero nunca la quise olvidar, además de estar ilusionado que después de su viaje iba a volver… pero, nunca volvió, nunca la volví a ver, nunca, nunca, NUNCA!. SAVES LO QUE ES ESO? NUNCA VER A LA CHICA QUE TE GUSTA! LO SAVES?.

Pues yo te digo que no es nada bonito, es más, es muy doloroso; es como si todos los sueños que tuvieras, te los pisotearan y se burlaran de ti.

Bueno… para que te habló de mi pasado, si hay que vivir el presente; la cosa es que… me está pasando lo mismo que aquella vez. Ilusionado por segunda vez, creí haber encontrado un amor igual que a la de esa vez, pero todo era un fraude. Parece que nunca te volveré a ver y eso me duele mucho; pues… que te rompan el corazón dos veces y de la misma forma no es nada bonito (:

Así que solo quiero decirte que muchas gracias por haber compartido esta linda amistad conmigo, me gustó demasiado, creó que nunca encontraré a alguien igual a ti y pues nada más que decir.

Gracias y Adiós! :D

Te Amo

Atte: Salamander o Natsu Dragneel.

PD: Por ahora me enfocaré solo en una persona y es… Lucy Heartfilia ;)

Lucy estaba llorando, después de leer el mensaje de Natsu, se sintió horrible. Con razón había soñado con un Natsu pequeño, él había sido su amigo de la infancia y al igual que él… su primer amor.

Pero lo que más le dolió, fue que ella, lo había destrozado dos veces, y… de la misma forma.

Esa vez cuando eran pequeños, ella no había vuelto por la muerte de su madre; luego de viajar por el trabajo de su madre, solo pasaron tres meses y la muerte se había llevado a su ser más querido. Y, para que volver?, si podía empezar una vida nueva, pero su vida nueva fue demasiada o más bien_ es _demasiada horrible, ya que sigue teniendo esa vida.

Algo había leído que no había captado del todo; releyó el mensaje y el final hizo que se le volcará el corazón. _"PD: Por ahora me enfocaré solo en una persona y es… Lucy Heartfilia"_; releyó esa frase unas 10 veces, no se lo creía, ella iba a ser su próximo "objetivo"; por llamarlo así; pero… enserio.

Gracias al mensaje de su amigo ahora sentía, tristeza, felicidad, enojo, emoción, nervios, ansiedad, rabia, pena y muchas otras cosas más; así que solo optó por ponerse a llorar. Gray al mirar hacia donde Lucy la vio llorando; dejo su trabajo botado y se fue hacia ella, le preguntó sobre porque estaba llorando y ella, entre sollozos le contó y mostró el mensaje de Natsu.

Gray al verla destruida, la abrazó tratando de reconfortándola; pero su abrazo duró solo unos poco minutos ya que, afuera en el patio del Instituto se podía escuchar que toda la gente gritaba de alegría.

La rubia y peliazul se dirigieron hacia el patio y vieron el porqué del tanto alboroto.

Había vuelto a clases el Gran Natsu Dragneel; todos los estudiantes gritaban de alegría por el regreso de su campeón de Básquetboll. Lucy al verlo, sintió sus ojos humedecerse muy rápido para luego sentir unas lagrimas correrle por la mejillas.

Natsu al ver a Lucy llorando, se le rompió el corazón e quiso ir hacia ella y abrasarla muy fuerte, pero no podía hacer eso, ni siquiera eran amigos y además todos los estudiantes que estaban ahí quedarían con cara de wtf? o.O? Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo en no perder el control, ya que después de pensar en eso el muy maldito de Gray Fullbuster había abrazado a la rubia y ella, le correspondió el gesto hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro del chico de las esculturas.

Le molestó tanto, que lo fulmino a él y a Lucy con la mirada, y se dirigió hacia algún otro lugar.

Cierta albina andaba por la sala de computación recogiendo un trabajo que había ido a imprimir en la mañana y se dio cuenta, que en una computadora, a alguien se le había quedado el MSN abierto.

Esta sin perder tiempo y muerta por la curiosidad, se sentó frente a la computadora y leyó un mensaje de un tal _"Salamander"._

Al terminar de leerlo, Lisanna quedó horrible, rápido buscó de quien era este MSN y no se espero que fuera de _aquella_ persona.

El MSN era de Lucy… era broma no?, como Natsu la había dicho " te amo"? y mas encima había puesto que se enfocaría en Lucy… ósea… Lucy y la chica de la fiesta eran la misma persona?, no podía ser cierto… NO PODIA SER CIERTO!.

Enojada se dirigió a la busca de su novio, necesitaba que le explicara muchas cosas.

Natsu deambulaba por los pasillos de los primeros años; tenía que pensar en un lugar tranquilo y sin gente, por eso recurrió hacia los pasillos de los primeros años, ya que ellos solo tenían clase en la mañana y en la hora de almuerzo se iban en dirección hacia sus casas.

Estaba pasando por el 1-H hasta que escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

-Natsu!... NATSU! – gritaba la albina de ojos azules, a lo que lo vio en frente de la sala del 1-H.

-Que es lo que quieres Lisanna? – preguntó un tanto fastidiosa por la chica el Dragneel.

-Como que quieres! – hablaba la albina, perdón gritaba – no me vas a explicar el porqué ahora estas interesado en _Lucy_? – dijo su nombre con asco.

-D-D adonde sacase eso Lisanna? – nervioso preguntó Natsu, ya que nadie sabia de eso; aparte de su amiga virtual.

-NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO QUIERES?, SÉ PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESTAS INTERESADO EN LUCY Y TAMBIEN QUE LE DIJISTE TE AMO A ESA MALDITA!

-Lisanna, explícate! No entiendo – la cabeza de Natsu estaba toda hecha un embrollo y también estaba sorprendido por lo que decía Lisanna.

-Ya que te haces el idiota!, te diré todo – se calmó un poco Lisanna y prosiguió su relato – Hace pocos minutos atrás fui hacia la sala de computación y en una computadora vi un MSN abierto, por mera curiosidad me dirigí hacia haya y vi que un tal "Salamander mas bien, Natsu Dragneel, le había enviado un mensaje a una chica… y quién es esa chica?, pues es nada más ni nada menos que mi hermanita torpe y fea LUCY!, y por Dios! que decía el mensaje?... – le decía Lisanna con ironía – pues parece que eso tampoco no lo recuerdas-

-Espera! – fue cortada justo en el final por el pelirosa – estás diciendo que yo le envié ese mensaje a Lucy?, porque si es así, te digo que estas equivocada ya que yo le envié ese mensaje a mi amiga virtual no a Lucy.

-IMBECIL!, tu amigo virtual es Lucy! – le gritó Lisanna con toda su rabia acumulada – como no te diste cuenta!

Natsu quedó petrificado con lo que le dijo Lisanna… no podía ser cierto, Lucy? ella es su amiga virtual? Enserio? Oh era broma de aquella ojiazul.

-Estas mintiendo Lisanna… - lo dijo en casi un susurro – … es mentira… yo lo sé, solo quieres que sufra!.

Ese hombre sí que era un bruto – Que no es mentira!, como no te diste cuenta!, en el baile y ahora en el Instituto! – le decía Lisanna, ese chico era demasiado lento.

-Y cómo quieres que me hubiera dad- pero fue cortado por una imagen en su mente, cuando acerco su rostro a su amiga virtual en la fiesta y cuando acerco su rostro a la chica rubia del Instituto.

Sin duda, si se lo pensaba mejor, eran parecidas o… iguales!

-Lisanna, por favor dime la verdad… de verdad Lucy es mi amiga virtual? – preguntó Natsu preocupado.

-Pues claro!, eso fue lo que leí en su MSN, aparte de las conversaciones que tuvieron y todo eso ARRRRGGGH! Porque no me lo dijiste antes Natsu! – otra vez estaba perdiendo el control, pero poco le importaba a al chico.

El pelirosa se lo pensó detenidamente por varios minutos, el parecido de esa vez, el pelo rubio, los ojos achocolatados, su aroma… oh por Dios, su aroma era el mejor de todos. Así que, sin pensar más se fue en búsqueda de su damisela pero la chica interrumpió su andar.

-Hey! Adonde crees que vas?, no me vas a decirme nada?... ni siquiera una explicación! – decía una Lisanna pérdida de control.

-A pues se me había olvidado decirte… terminamos – dijo con simpleza como cuando unos dice "hoy es lunes" y retomó su andar.

Ahora, era definitivo… no iba a dejar que se le alejara su enamorada…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**He aquí el final de este capi :3 ojala que les haya gustado ;) **

**Creo que el próximo es el final u.ú pero también tenia pensado hacer un epilogo pero aparte :/ **

**Ummm.. no lo sé XD ahí veo o3o**

**Saludos y Cuidence c: **

**PD: No puedo cambiar mi foto de perfil T-T ya que me salé ERROR! :/! si sabe algo ayudenme D: Help-mee! **

**Reviews c:?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomenasai por la demora u.u querrán matarme T-T**

* * *

><p><strong>Kooooonichiwa Minna-san! :D Muchas Gracias por sus reviews *^*<strong>

**Nunca pensé que tendría reviews con esta historia T-T – llora de felicidad-**

**Me encanta que me digan que esta genial la historia/ que les gusta/ que esta entretenida!**

**En realidad me gusta TODO lo que me dejan en reviews :')**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este Capitulo es doble n.n! Asi que ojala que les guste! :D! <strong>_

_**Lo hice mas largo porque…? Emm.. porque queria y listo xD! No tengo una razón en especial xDD!**_

_**Vale, estoy loca **_**._., pero entiéndanme xD (si quieren, of course xD)**

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima**_

_**Disclaimer2:"Una Cenicienta Moderna" tampoco es mio (obvio xd) eso es TODO de sus Dueños ;)**_

_**Sin mas que decir…**_

_**Disfruten :3~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Extra Especial:<strong> _"Lucy se convierte en Cenicienta!"_

¤§¤§¤_Doble Capitulo!_¤§¤§¤

Natsu buscaba y buscaba, pero no la había encontrado por ninguna parte!, justó cuando quería tenerla cerca, decirle sus sentimientos en persona, abrasarla y… no la encontraba.

Estaba pasando fuera de la sala de computación, dio la vuelta en la esquina de aquel pasillo y la vio. Caminando sola o deambulando sola, se veía que caminaba cabizbaja, sin ganas. Natsu al verla, se sintió muy nervioso, ansioso y feliz; sip, demasiado feliz, corrió hacia ella gritando su nombre ya que estaba bien lejos de él.

Lucy caminaba sin ganas, digamos que en un estado neutral; después de ver a Natsu en el patio y pensar en el mensaje que le había dejado en MSN, se sentía horrible. Ya que ella prácticamente, le rompió dos veces el corazón al Dragneel; después de ser confortada por el apoyo de Gray de que siguiera adelante, se dirigió hacia la sala de computación a cerrar su MSN, ya que con el alboroto que se había formado por la llegada de éste, se le había olvidado cerrarlo.

De pronto escuchó que alguien la llamaba, se dio media vuelta y vio al pelirosa corriendo hacia ella, con esa sonrisa que solo ella había descubierto.

-Luuuuuuucyyyyy~! – gritaba un Natsu, algo agitado por la corrida.

Lucy al verlo así, se dio vuelta y empezó a correr como alguien que estaba siendo perseguido por el mismísimo chucky. Natsu al ver la reacción de la rubia, le volvió a gritar.

-No! Lucy espérame! – gritaba un Natsu agitado.

-No me sigas! – pidió la rubia gritando.

Corriendo por casi todo el Instituto, y como todavía estaban en el receso del almuerzo, todos los estudiantes vieron como corrían de un lado para otro.

Riiiiiinnnnnngggg!~

La campana se hizo sonar para que los estudiantes retomaran su última clase de ese día; Lucy al escucharlo corrió hacia su casillero y cuando ya estaba por llegar…

Paaaaafffff! Se escucho en todo el pasillo.

-Po-por fin te alcancé…! – decía un Natsu jadeante por tanto correr; Lucy abrió los ojos, ya que con el impacto los había cerrado.

Y ahí vio a un Natsu encima de ella, con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y también con una pierna entre las suyas.

Al quedar así; y como Lucy andaba con falda; la falda se le subió un poco, dejando ver un poco de su braguita blanca; Natsu al notarlo, la miro y luego se sonrojo muy fuerte, miró a Lucy a los ojos y solo escucho un sonoro "Plaaaaaaff".

-per-PERVERTIDO! – gritó una Lucy con la mano alzada, ya en pie.

Natsu se quedo en el suelo intacto, con una mejilla roja, la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado y los ojos perdidos en algún punto del suelo.

Lucy sacó sus cosas del casillero, miró al chico con pena ya que éste seguía igual y se dirigió hacia su clase; matemática.

**O~o~o~o**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

En toda la clase, se la pasó pensando en el Salamander. Por lo que había hecho el lunes y por supuesto también lo que había pasado minutos antes de entrar a clases.

"_Para que me quería?... porque me había llamado? además… porque se lanzó a mi así de repente!" _pensaba la rubia; ya que ese comportamiento en el Dragneel era un tanto extraño. Ella había visto su lado, infantil, despreocupado, divertido, pero… en la fiesta, y cuando estaba en el Instituto, se disfrazaba de nuevo en esa persona enojada, seria, negativa. Y verlo _así _en el Instituto, era muy extraño.

El timbre se hizo sonar dando el término de las clases; Lucy se fue hacia su casillero, y luego se fue inmediatamente hacia su casa, tenía miedo de toparse con el pelirosa.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Llegó a su mansión/castillo; lo primero que hizo fue prender la computadora y luego empezar a preparar la cena para su familia.

De pronto escuchó la puerta principal ser cerrada con brusquedad, salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la entrada y ahí vio a Lisanna.

La albina al solo mirarla, le dieron unas ganas de estrangularla; todo era su culpa!, por aquella chica Natsu había terminado con ella; la miró un buen tiempo. Lucy se dio cuenta que Lisanna la miraba con asco, envidia y veneno; luego de unos minutos la albina quiso romper el contacto visual con la rubia, subió las escaleras y se fue hacia su habitación.

Lucy quedó mirando unos minutos hacia adonde se había ido su hermana para luego, retomar en hacer la cena.

Terminó la cena, y se fue inmediatamente a su computadora, revisó su MSN y tenia conectado a Natsu, Gray y Levy.

Abrió la ventana de chat de Natsu, tratando de hablarle; escribía algo y después lo borraba, escribía y borraba, escribía y borraba; y así estuvo 10 minutos, sin enviarle nada de lo que escribía.

Aburrida ya de no poder atreverse a hablar con él, cerro la ventana, pero ésta se volvió abrir.

*****Salamander dice:

Olaa! Lucy T-T! perdóname perdóname perdóname perodnmaer erdoname perodona perdóname perdóname perdonms perdoans perdosmam perdomae perdmae, perdomane perodmane doerdomane perdóname perdomaner eprosmaer! :c

Lucy podía leer todos los "perdóname" que le había enviado su amigo… espera! Le había dicho "Lucy", ósea… él ya sabía que ella era Lucy!

*****Salamander dice:

Sé que tienen falta de ortografía :c pero es que los escribí lo más rápido que pude u.u enserio perdóname por lo de hoy, no quería que… pasara… eso pues :$ :/

Maga_Estelar* dice:

ESPERA! SAVES QUE SOY LUCY?

*****Salamander dice:

Por supuesto! :D! perdón por no darme cuenta :/ pero terminó diciéndome Lisanna ¬¬

Maga_Estelar* dice:

QUE! COMO QUE LISANNA?¡?

*****Salamander dice:

Pues… en lo hora de almuerzo me dijo que se metió en tu MSN y lo revisó, hasta vio el mensaje que te deje :$ XD

Maga_Estelar* dice:

QUE! ES ENSERIO? O.o?

*****Salamander dice:

Seeeeeeep Lucy, pero no hablemos de ella! T-T dime por favor que me perdonas por lo de hoy si? :c?

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Mmm… no lo sé :/ sabes que con la caída me hiciste pasar mucha vergüenza u/u

*****Salamander dice:

De veras Lo siento Mucho! :c pero, es que lo único que quería era hablar contigo. Estaba tan emocionado cuando Lisanna me dijo que salí a buscarte como un loco u.u enserio lo siento :c

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Está bien (: te perdono… todos cometemos errores a veces c:

*****Salamander dice:

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Me perdonasteeeeee :') Soy Feliiiiiiiiiiiiiz DEMASIADO FELIZZZ! :DDD!

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Natsu… no es para tanto quieres? xD? Eso sip, yo igual quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hoy u.u no debí pegarte, pero es que fue muy vergonzoso T/T, lo siento u.u

*****Salamander dice:

No! No importa! :D da igual XD si quieres me puedes pegar todos los días, enserio :D!

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Ooookeeeeeyyy o.O!

*****Salamander dice:

Okey! Gracias a Ti! Participaré en el campeonato de Básquetboll, así que, quiero que me vayas a ver ;D promete que iras sip :c?

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Es mañana cierto…? Porque si es así, entonces podré c:

*****Salamander dice:

Waaaaau! Enserio¿-¿? :D?

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Por supuesto ;)

*****Salamander dice:

Woooooooow! Por eso eres la mejor! Te quiero! w

Lucy quedo unos minutos petrificada, primera vez que Natsu le decía "te quiero", o que alguien le decía te quiero; desde hace mucho tiempo que no se lo decían. Se sentía bien, agradable, genial! además si se lo decía Natsu, era más agradable todavía.

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Gracias y yo igual a ti (:

*****Salamander dice:

Que tu igual a que a mí?

Maga_Estelar* dice:

Que yo igual te quiero n.n

*****Salamander dice:

Que! :c solo me quieres u.u? …. No me amas como yo a ti? :c?

Wow, eso sí que no lo vino venir. Natsu había sido muy directo; aunque pensaba que solo era una mentira.

*****Salamander dice:

Y…? me respondes o no T-T?

Maga_Estelar* ya no está en línea.

No podía responder esa pregunta, todavía no sabía muy bien del todo sobre sus sentimientos hacia Natsu.

En todo el tiempo que hablaron, le agarro cariño y mucho; si, lo quería mucho, pero amarlo?, no lo sabía muy bien. Cuando chicos, pudo haberlo amado, pero eran muy chicos para esas cosas; y ahora no sabía muy bien eso.

Natsu al no recibir respuesta de su rubia y también al ver que se había desconectado, se entristeció mucho hasta que algo hizo "click" en su mente.

Lucy se estaba colocando su pijama entero rosa, cuando escuchó que llamaban hacia su puerta. Se dirigió y vio a su padre Jude con el teléfono en la mano.

-Lucy, tu amigo Gray te llama – le pasó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

-Gray? – preguntó la rubia, ya que se le hacía muy extraño que el chico peliazul llamara a esas horas.

-Lo siento, pero no soy Gray – Oh oh, esa voz…

-Na-Natsu? – gritó una sorprendida Lucy – que estás haciendo? Y… como sabes mi numero de casa?

-Pueeess… digamos que el día de tu fiesta, a ti se te calló tu celular y… yo lo recogí, y como lo tengo en mis manos busqué el numero de tu casa y… te llamé! – sonaba alegre el muchacho en la línea.

-Lamentablemente tendrás que devolverme mi celular – hablo Lucy fastidiosa.

-Eh? ahora?... no crees que hay mejores modos para que me puedas ver – habló esta vez Natsu seductor, con voz grave; como en la fiesta cuando le dijo que seguirían siendo amigos.

A Lucy le dio un escalofrío por la espalda y luego escuchó a su amigo en la línea, ya con su voz infantil.

-Hey! Lucy sigues ahí? – pregunto ya más "normal".

-heeee…. sip…entonces, cuando me devuelves mi celular? – preguntó ya más calmada por la voz de Natsu.

-A pues, te lo puedo devolver mañana después del partido, está bien? – era increíble como de una voz seductora pasaba a su voz normal.

-Sí, está bien – iba a cortar, pero un grito del chico la hizo colocarse de nuevo el teléfono en el oído.

-LUCY! espera!, quería saber algo… - dijo casi en un susurro lo último.

-Si…? – preguntó Lucy.

-No me vas a responder lo que te pregunte por MSN? – preguntó el chico, con preocupación.

-Emm… etto… Natsu – hizo una pausa - … lo único que te puedo decir por ahora… es que, estoy confundida…

**Al otro lado de la línea telefónica…**

-Emm… etto… Natsu – hizo una pausa - … lo único que te puedo decir por ahora… es que, estoy confundida…

Al escuchar esas palabras, sintió como si un balde de agua fría le callera en la espalda.

Confundida?, que quería decir eso?, le gusta otra persona? Seria… Gray..?. Gray? El Fullbuster?... no, era broma cierto…?

-Que…? – Preguntó el muchacho como ido – QUE? – ahora gritó.

-Que estoy confundida! – le dijo Lucy, avergonzada por volver a repetir eso.

-…a… ya entiendo… todo es culpa de ese tal Gray cierto? – éste preguntó.

-Qué? – escucho a la rubia confundida – No!, no es Gray!.

-Entonces..? quién es? – preguntó mas aliviado pelirosa.

-Pues… tu – escuchó decir a su rubia.

-Qué?, no entiendo Lucy explícate – pedía el Dragneel.

-Que estoy confundida… mis sentimientos hacia a ti… no sé muy bien como son… lo siento – explicó y disculpo la chica.

-A! era eso… que alivio, pensé que estarías enamorada de otro – dijo un Natsu aliviado.

-No! Nunca estaría enamorada de otro – aclaró inmediatamente Lucy, cuando después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho – o no… pues yo… bueno, etto… tú dijiste… y yo… – estaba hecha un lio la pobre rubia.

-Jajajajjaja… lo sé lo sé – rió el pelirosa por como Lucy estaba nerviosa – pues… entonces, prométeme que después del partido, me dirás tus sentimientos, okey?

-E-está bien… - tartamudeó por las palabras del chico.

-Entonces… hasta mañana, adiós y duerme bien – hizo una pausa a lo que la rubia le decía adiós, para luego decirle -… Te amo Lucy y mucho, no lo olvides – y cortó.

Lucy al escuchar sus últimas palabras, se sonrojo muy rápido, aquel imbécil que decía cosas en el momento menos indicado; lo odiaba!

-… imbécil – dijo Lucy mirando el celular, como si éste fuera Natsu.

Se acostó, para luego pensar en solo cosas lindas o más bien, en Natsu.

**Fin de este capítulo…**

**O~o~o~o**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

* * *

><p><strong>*O*O*O*O*O*O*<strong>

**Capitulo Extra Especial:** _"Lucy se convierte en Cenicienta!"_

Riiiiiiinnnnnnnngggg.

Otra vez ese sonido espantoso lo sacó de sus hermosos sueños. Había soñado con él junto con Lucy; por fin eran felices, no existía el internet, ni Lisanna, ni nadie que se opusiera a su relación.

Se vistió, bañó, tomo desayuno y se dirigió hacia el Instituto. Mientras caminaba pensaba en el partido de hoy; jugarían contra el Instituto Yuuki. De pronto, le vino una idea a la cabeza un tanto arriesgada; esa sería su mejor idea que se le haya ocurrido.

Lucy se despertó gracias al sonido de su despertador; se vistió y desayuno, para luego tomar camino hacia su Instituto. Le faltaban solamente tres cuadras, cuando de repente vio a Natsu en la esquina, apoyado en la pared.

"_Se ve genial y atractivo"_ pensó una Lucy muy embobada viendo al chico, _"QUE? Lucy! no pienses en esas cosas"_ se replicaba mentalmente por sus pensamientos de antes; pasó por al frente de él, pensando que éste no la veía por tener los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió que le agarraban su brazo izquierdo. Se dio media vuelta, y vio a un Natsu serio con ojos oscuros mirándola; Lucy empezó a temblar de miedo, nunca había visto a Natsu así de serio y mirándola de esa forma. Quiso zafarse de su agarre pero el pelirosa no la dejó, y en vez de dejarla ir, la acorralo entre él y la pared en que estaba anteriormente apoyado.

-Lucy… - juntó sus frentes y luego cerró los ojos – acuérdate que hoy después del partido tienes que decirme tus sentimientos, está bien? – Oh no!, esa voz ronca de nuevo, a Lucy ya le estaba dando miedo esa parte de Natsu.

-E-está bien – tartamudeó por los nervios, a lo que Natsu se separó y le habló.

-Okey!... y toma – metió su mano en su bolsillo y de él saco un celular rosa con tapa – como dijimos ayer, te lo devuelvo – francamente Natsu cambiaba de voz muy rápido.

Lucy agarró su celular y lo guardó en su bolso, para luego dirigirse hacia el Instituto.

**O~o~o~o**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

El día pasó velozmente, como el flash de las cámaras; ya eran las 17hrs. Y el Instituto entero se estaba preparando para el gran y último campeonato de básquetboll. Que se iba a llevar a cabo en el Instituto Fairy por eso, debían arreglar todo para cuando empezara el partido.

Lucy también se había quedado a ayudar en el Instituto, además que después del partido tenía que hablar de "eso" con Natsu.

El solo pensarlo, se ponía toda nerviosa, pero quien no se pondría como ella. Pues después del partido tenía que hablar sobre sus sentimientos con Natsu, y eso significaba que si le correspondía o lo rechazaba.

Se dirigió hacia el gimnasio del Instituto, y ahí vio a los chicos, entrenando para el campeonato.

Corrían, saltaban, saltaban, corrían, de un lado para el otro; luego tomaban una pelota y la tiraban a un aro o algo así. Lucy no entendía muy bien sobre ese deporte llamado "Básquetboll", pero si sabía que era muy importante ganar ese partido para la historia del Instituto.

De pronto escuchó como alguien llamaba a Natsu, éste estaba al medio del gimnasio pero luego se dirigió hacia la entrada donde lo llamaban. Lucy que estaba sentada en la banca; donde se sientan los jugadores sustitutos el entrenador del equipo, se dio media vuelta para mirar hacia donde se había dirigido Natsu, vio como unas chicas lo abrazaban y felicitaban. La rubia al ver eso, se dio vuelta para agarrar su bolso que había llevado consigo, se paró y se dirigió hacia la entrada del gimnasio. Vio como las chicas se despedían de él y se iban, le faltaban solo cinco pasos para salir de allí y vio como Natsu se daba vuelta para dirigirse hacia la cancha de nuevo. Ella lo miró con molestia (y mucha) y retomo su andar hacia la entrada del gimnasio, pero sintió que éste le agarraba su brazo derecho.

-Que te sucede? – preguntó Natsu dándole vuelta para mirar su cara – porque tan molesta?

-Nada – le dijo seco y cortante – y suéltame por favor.

-No, hasta que me digas – le dijo éste llevándosela a los camarines de los hombres; la sentó en una banca y el afirmo sus brazos a cada lado de ella, acorralándola entre él y el casillero que tenia detrás de ella.

-Ahora me dirás que te pasa – le dijo Natsu, mirándola a los ojos.

-Ya te dije, no me pasa nada – le dijo ésta con ojos desafiantes – y me quieres dejar ir.

-No, pero porque tan molesta? – respondió y preguntó el Dragneel.

-Quienes eran esas chicas? – preguntó de repente Lucy.

-Ah? – preguntó Natsu confundido – solo son chicas normales, que venían a darme suerte y felicitarme por el partido, porque? – y Natsu todavía no se daba cuenta porque la pregunta de Lucy.

-Pues… por nada – dijo la rubia desviando su cabeza, pero Natsu la agarró del mentón e hizo que lo mirara.

-…estas celosa? – por fin! Había cavido en cuenta de por qué esa pregunta.

-No, porque debería de estarlo?

-mmm… no lo sé… dímelo tu – le ronroneo con esa voz grave en la oreja.

-T-te dije que no – tartamudeó por las caricias que le estaba haciendo el pelirosa en su oreja y después cuello.

Natsu pasó su lengua por su oreja y luego cuello, llenándolos con su saliva, hasta que algo le vino a la cabeza.

Apoyó la espalda de Lucy en el casillero y entrelazo su mano derecha con la izquierda de ésta. Las colocó por encima del hombro de su rubia y luego se fue hacia su cuello nuevamente.

Lucy sintió como el chico succionaba una parte de su cuello por un buen tiempo, para luego sentir que se separaba de ella y le soltaba su mano. Miró al chico que éste sonreía triunfante, le iba replicar sobre que había hecho, pero él le interrumpió.

-Sera mejor que te coloques una bufanda, no querrás que TODO el Instituto vea mi marca en tu cuello – y dicho esto, se fue riéndose como idiota, dejando a Lucy sonrojada.

Ésta rápidamente se dirigió hacia un espejo – Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando – dijo Lucy a lo que llegaba al espejo y lo vio.

El muy maldito le había hecho un chupón en el cuello; Lucy miro "_esa cosa_" en su cuello con odio y murmuro unas palabras no tan santas, dirigidas hacia el Dragneel. Salió de los camarines y vio a Natsu en la entrada, ésta camino rápido hacia él y lo miró con odio.

-Imbécil! – le dijo pegándole con su bolso en el estomago de éste – te odio! – y se fue.

Natsu la quedó mirando con una sonrisa triunfante y con picardía, para luego dirigirse a entrenar.

***O*O*O*O*O*O***

Estaban en pate, los dos equipos tenían la misma puntuación; 35 a 35 y solo faltaban 5 puntos para ver cual equipo ganaba la copa del campeonato.

Natsu; el capitán. Llevaba el balón en sus manos con una genialidad envidiable, se la pasó a Laxus y éste se dirigió hacia el aro, encesto y habló el relatador del partido.

-Laxus rápidamente se dirige hacia el aro y… encesta! Y eso nos da un total de 37 a 35!, va ganando el equipo Fairy Tail! – gritaba emocionado el locutor del partido.

El punto que había hecho Laxus había valido por tres, y por eso sus puntajes subieron rápidamente.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido proveniente del árbitro y el locutor habló nuevamente.

-Ahora habrá 1min y medio para que sus entrenadores hablen con sus respectivos equipos – dijo el locutor, a lo que los jugadores salían de la cancha y se dirigían hacia las bancas donde estaba su entrenador.

-…okey, entonces Gajeel se la pasa a Gray, Gray a Laxus y Laxus a Natsu, para que así él haga un gran Slam Dunk okey? – preguntó el entrenador a sus muchachos.

-Sí pero Gildarts, porque Natsu debe hacer el Slam Dunk? – preguntó el peliazul a su entrenador.

-Pues… porque él es el capitán no? Jaajajaja – respondió éste – okey chico! a la cancha! den lo mejor de ustedes!.

-Si! – respondieron los chicos unisonó.

Natsu se dirigía hacia la cancha nuevamente, pero antes miró hacia el público buscando una persona; y ahí estaba.

Su más preciada persona viéndolo y saludándole con una sonrisa como la de los ángeles. Natsu le respondió el saludo y se acordó de su idea magnifica.

Mientras jugaba, vio el marcador donde salían los puntos y tiempo, y se dio cuenta que solo habían pasado dos minutos y ya faltaban tres para que termine el partido. Le hizo unas señas a Laxus para que se acercara a él y lo más rápido que pudo, se sacó su banda de capitán y se la dio al chico rubio, Éste miró a Natsu confundido y él solo le dijo cinco palabras.

-Ahora eres el capitán Suerte! – y así Natsu salió de la cancha corriendo dejando a todos con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Sinceramente, sería su única idea peligrosa y fabulosa que se le había ocurrido…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina todo *0*! Este es el capi final T-T!<strong>

**Naaaaaaah es broma c: falta el epilogo :/ pero solo falta un capitulo y termina todo lo mágico u.u**

**Ojala que les haya gustado los dos capis ;) x3**

**Y nos vemos en el Final :c! **

**Saludos y Cuidence ;)~**

**Reviews c:?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama**_

_**Disclaimer2: "Una Cenicienta Moderna" no es mia, Todo eso es de sus respectivos Dueños.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Extra Especial:<strong> _"Lucy se convierte en Cenicienta!"_

_Ultimo Capitulo!_

Todo el público miraba como el capitán del equipo de básquetboll salía corriendo de la cancha; pero como los jugadores no podían detener el partido; además de que Natsu le dejo el mando a Laxus; tenían que seguir jugando.

Aproximadamente en el público había unas dos mil personas, la mitad miraba el partido y la otra miraba al capitán.

Lucy estaba muy confundida por el comportamiento de Natsu; estaba consciente que era un infantil egocéntrico loco, pero dejar el partido de repente; esto le olía a algo malo.

Vio como éste la miraba mientras corría entre el público; Natsu estaba subiendo las escaleras de las galerías donde se encontraba el público, sin dejar de mirar a Lucy, subía y subía; le importaba un bledo la gente alrededor solo tendría esta oportunidad y ninguna otra más.

Llegó donde Lucy y se colocó enfrente de ella, le agarró la punta de su bufanda y le dijo algo al oído.

-Je, linda bufanda Lucy~ - ronroneo en su oído; la bufanda era un rosado pastel, entera y con pequeños dibujitos de Hello Kitty alrededor.

Lucy al escucharle ronronear en su oído, le vino un escalofrío que le recorrió desde la nuca hasta el término de su espalda; cuando Natsu hablaba con tono seductor ella tiritaba como gelatina.

Lucy separó a Natsu de ella y con ojos entrecerrados le preguntó.

-Que estás haciendo! El juego está abajo y todos te esperan, a que has venido? – preguntó molesta.

-Pues, tenía que saciar mi sed de ti – hizo una pausa para ver el sonrojo de Lucy – no aguanto más Lucy, siempre que te veo o me acerco a ti, me dan unas ganas muy fuerte de agarrarte y besarte como un león salvaje– le dijo, mientras acercaba sus rostros para juntarlos con sus frentes.

-Na-Natsu que estas ha-hablando? – estaba muy nerviosa; demasiado.

-Las palabras no pueden explicar lo que siento – y sin más, abrazó a Lucy por la cintura y la juntó mucho más a su cuerpo, juntando sus labios.

Fue salvaje, ansioso, descontrolado, sediento, pero mientras transcurrían los minutos se volvió más suave, lento, sensual, pero por supuesto; la pasión no quedaba fuera. Aunque había sido salvaje y luego dócil, Lucy sentía toda la pasión con la que Natsu la besaba.

Sus pulmones llamaban al oxigeno con exigencia, así que tuvieron que separarse; sonrojados, sin aliento, jadeantes, se miraron y Natsu habló.

-Y… ahora sabes… cuáles son tus… sentimientos – estaba sin aire, pero sin duda, fue el mejor beso que haya tenido.

-S-Sí… - respondió una Lucy jadeante y sonrojada; aunque para ser su primer beso, estuvo un tanto salvaje pero, le gustó.

Natsu todavía tenía a Lucy abrazada por la cintura y pegada a su cuerpo, con las frentes juntas y ojos mirándose.

-Lucy, Te amo – ya estaba más calmado, podía respirar bien.

-N-Natsu! – le dijo mas sonrojada que nunca y llamándole la atención, por la personas que los miraban alrededor.

-Te amo… Te amo… TE AMO! – gritó más fuerte, a lo que las personas lo acompañaban con un sonora "aaaaaaaahh" – AMO A LUCY! – les termino gritando a todo el público.

-Natsu! Ya detente! – le decía Lucy avergonzada y sonrojada poder por lo que había "dicho" el Dragneel.

-Está bien, pero… - se acerco mas a ella y la gente se quedó en silencio para escuchar más bien – me corresponderías? … serias mi novia?.

Pasaron varios minutos, en los que el público y Natsu estaban en silencio esperando la respuesta de la chica; lo único que se podía escuchar eran los jugadores en la cancha y el chillar de sus tenis en el piso.

Lucy ya aburrida de ese silencio quiso responder, pero se le hacía muy difícil con toda la gente que los miraba.

-Natsu… yo… - miró al público, que poco y menos tenían corazones en los ojos, para luego mirar a los ojos a Natsu y proseguir -… si quiero – terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

La mitad del público que estaba mirando, gritaron de felicidad; los confites que tenían para tirarle al equipo, se los tiraron a los nuevos novios.

Natsu al escuchar la respuesta de Lucy, la abrazo muy fuerte; sin dejarla ir; para luego separarla y darle un beso. Éste sí, era más lento, lleno de cariño, amor, dulzura, aunque todo eso quedó atrás cuando, Natsu mordió el labio inferior de ésta haciéndola que abriera la boca, y ahí aprovecho en adentrarse en ella.

Lucy al sentir la lengua de Natsu explorando su boca, sintió sus piernas débiles , además de que le faltaba el aire eso lo empeoraba mas. Natsu se dio cuenta y terminó el beso de una forma muy tierna y tranquila.

De pronto, escucharon la otra mitad del público gritar y enloquecer, miraron hacia el partido y vieron que todo el equipo Fairy Tail se abrazaba, junto con el entrenador.

-SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! NIÑOS Y NIÑAS! GENTE DEL PUBLICO!, ESTÓ ES ALGO HISTORICO! NUNCA ANTES VISTO! EL INSTITUTO FAIRY, COMO PUDIERON VER, GANO LA COPA DEL CAMPEONATO POR DECIMA VEZ! – gritaba exaltado y emocionado el relatador del partido.

Natsu y Lucy al escucharlo, se miraron y sonrieron para luego abrazarse muy fuerte.

EL INSTITUTO FAIRY HABIA GANADO EL CAMPEONATO!

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

Fuera del Instituto se encontraban Natsu y Lucy junto con algunas personas del público felicitándoles.

-Hey! Natsu!, ya era tiempo que reaccionaras no? Ya te la querían robar – decía un viejo con pelo azulado oscuro.

-Macao, nadie me la puede robar, ya es _mía –_ le contestó con orgullo el chico.

-Hey Lucy! porque no me dijiste que estabas enamorada de Natsu ehh? – le replicaba a la rubia una chica de pelo café y… con una cerveza en la mano?

-Cana, perdón, pero hace pocos minutos me di cuenta de mis sentimientos jejejje– decía Lucy, riendo un tanto nerviosa.

De pronto escucharon la puerta del gimnasio abrirse y de ella salieron los jugadores o mejor dicho, ganadores.

-Laxus! – gritó Natsu dirigiéndose hacia el rubio – sabía que podía contar contigo para que ganaras el partido – chocó sus manos en forma de saludo.

- Jee, pues gracias a ti por dejarme al mando – decía revolviéndole el pelo al Dragneel.

-Gray! – el nombrado miró hacia la persona que venía corriendo hacia él

-Lucy! – la recibió en un gran abrazo.

-Felicitaciones! Sabía que podías jugar bien! – le decía la chica mientras seguía abrazándolo.

-Je, no es nada y gracias – de repente, Gray sintió una mirada en él – eeehh… Lucy, podrías soltarme por favor?, tu ahora novio, no me mira muy bien que digamos.

Lucy al escucharlo se separó de él y se dio vuelta para mirar a Natsu y si, estaba mirando a Gray con las cejas fruncidas y… con un aura negra a su alrededor?

Ésta al verlo así, le dijo a gray "disculpa" y se dirigió hacia su ahora ya novio; como lo había nombrado Gray.

-Natsu no estés enojado, solo fui a feli- pero fue cortada por el pelirosa.

Natsu le quitó su bufanda rosa de Hello Kitty y les mostró a todos la marca que tenia Lucy en su cuello.

-_Es Mía,_ entendieron? – les dijo Natsu, la mayoría a todos los hombres que se encontraban ahí.

-Natsu! Que hiciste? – le replicó Lucy con la cara roja de vergüenza y colocándose de nuevo la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

-Ooohh Lucy, cuando ya lo han hecho? – preguntó Gray con cara de picardía.

-C-Cállate Gray quieres! – le gritó Lucy, para mirar al Dragneel… - imbécil! –…y pegarle en su estomago.

-Hey! Solo lo hice porque tengo que proteger lo que es mío – le dijo Natsu en el suelo, retorcido por el dolor.

-Natsu! Me tratas como un objeto, yo me voy adiós!

-No Lucy! no te vayas – y así salió corriendo tras ella, con algo de dificultad por el dolor de estomago.

"_Nota mental: no enojar a Lucy, pega fuerte"_ pensó Natsu a lo que alcanzaba su rubia.

Le agarró un brazo y la hizo dar vuelta, para quedar en frente de él; Lucy lo miró molesta, ella no era un objeto como para tratarla que era solamente_ suya,_ le envió una mirada molesta a Natsu e quiso zafarse pero éste no la dejaba.

-Natsu suéltame! – dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Natsu y la separaba de su brazo.

Habían llegado al patio trasero del Instituto, donde ahí se ganaban los chicos malos a fumar y… otras cosas.

Lucy retiró la mano de Natsu de su brazo y siguió caminando, pero sintió que de nuevo la daban vuelta; pero lo único que sintió, fueron los labios de Natsu.

Lucy empezó a empujar al chico, para que la dejara pero éste, solo la abrazaba más y más fuerte, por supuesto que no la dejaba de besar. Luego de unos minutos la chica cedió colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, para así profundizar el beso.

Natsu al igual que la vez anterior, mordió el labio inferior de Lucy para así explorar _nuevamente_ su boca. Era dulce, suave; cada milímetro de la boca de Lucy emanaba un sabor dulce, que para él; era adictivo, no podía dejarlo.

Lucy al sentir _nuevamente_ la lengua de Natsu, sintió su cabeza dar vueltas y como rápidamente sus piernas perdían fuerza. Éste al darse cuenta, la pegó más a su cuerpo y afirmó su espalda en la pared blanca del Instituto.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta cuando ya necesitaban oxigeno.

-Lucy… perdón por lo de antes… es que… te quiero demasiado… y no quiero… perderte – sinceramente besar así a Lucy lo dejaba sin aire.

-Está bien… te perdono… - lo perdono Lucy, sin aliento.

Natsu la abrazo por encima de los hombros y le dijo al oído un "Te Amo".

_**1 semana después…**_

Una semana ya había pasado desde el campeonato de Básquetboll junto con el noviazgo de Lucy y Natsu. Todos en el Instituto estaban felices por la gran victoria del Instituto; también estaban felices por el noviazgo de estos dos, hasta las mismas fans de Natsu estaban felices por estos dos, ya que era mejor que Natsu tuviera de novia a Lucy que a esa chica llamada Lisanna, decían ellas.

Hablando de ella, últimamente se le podía ver muy acompañada del tal Loki, el caza novas del Instituto; también se estaba empezando a llevar bien con su hermana Lucy, eso sí, todavía le robaba la ropa a la rubia.

Ya se estaba terminando el año y todos los estudiantes de tercero, estaban exhaustos de tantos exámenes que dar; ya que gracias a esas calificaciones y también al como les irá en la prueba para la universidad, podían entrar a ésta.

Hoy era viernes, y mañana sábado debían ir a dar la prueba para la universidad; Lucy junto con Gray y Natsu, irían a dar la prueba a la Universidad Fairy Tail. Ésta universidad tenía el mismo nombre del Instituto, ya que el fundador de ambas había sido la misma persona; en vez de directora, muchos la conocían como "Maestra", ya que había sido capaz de fundar dos Edificios (muy caros y grandes) con una facilidad que nadie la tendría; la Maestra Mavis.

Estos tres chicos habían estado estudiando los últimos tres días y mucho; Natsu y Lucy en vez de andar dándose besos y otras cosas, estudiaban juntos; pero de una forma muy especial. El peliazul, mejor conocido por "Ice Boy", ya que últimamente había empezado a crear figuras de Hielo, y gracias a ello había ganado respeto en el Instituto. Pues, se la pasaba estudiando; no hacía nada de esculturas, bocetos, dibujos NO!, no hacía nada de esas cosas; lo único que quería era entrar a esa Universidad, ya que su hermano Lyon, le sacaba en cara que él era mucho más inteligente que él, y él quería demostrarle que eso no era cierto.

_**5 días después…**_

-Por favor Natsu deja ver mi puntaje!.

-Espera Lu! Que estoy viendo el mío.

-A un lado!, este es MI computador y YO veré mi puntaje primero.

5 días habían pasado desde cuando habían ido a dar la prueba; haya les informaron que dentro de 4 días podían ver sus puntajes en internet, pasado de la medianoche. Y pues, allí se encontraban los tres en casa de Gray, viendo o tratando de ver los puntajes, ya que el pelirosa no los quería dejar.

-Okey… Gray Fullbuster… Gray Fullbuster… - buscaba su nombre el amigo de Lucy, en la gran lista que se encontraba en internet – a! lo encontré… 558 puntos – leía mecánicamente.

-Waaau gran puntaje chico de hielo – dijo con sarcasmo el pelirosa.

-Cállate Dragneel – respondió éste, para luego teclear en el teclado – okey, ahora buscaremos el de Lucy.

-Siii por faa! – dijo Lucy

-… Lucy Heartfilia… Lucy Hearti- LO ENCONTRÉ!... 605 puntos – se dio vuelta para mirar a Lucy y luego abrazarla – Wauu! Genial puntaje sacaste Lucy!

-Emm… disculpen pero parece que tendré que irme… - dijo un Natsu cabizbajo.

-Natsu! No seas idiota! – le dijo Lucy, a lo que corrió hacia él y lo abrazó – yo solo soy tuya y tu mío.

-Seeeeeeee, ya lo sé – dijo mientras abrazaba a su rubia – pero me encanta cuando tú me lo recuerdas – y la besó.

-Emm… estoy aquí todavía – dijo Gray algo muy incomodo, haciendo que estos se separaran sonrojados – gracias!

-Hey! deja ver mi puntaje – dijo Natsu separándose de Lucy y dirigiéndose hacia la computadora – no lo alcancé a ver gracias a que tú me la quitaste.

-Jé, perdón por eso y ahora lo vemos – respondió el peliazul -…Natsu Dragneel… Natsu Dragneel… aquí está!... Wow! 600 puntos… nada mal para un cabeza hueca como tu jajjaja.

-Si! 600 punt-hey! Como que cabeza hueca ¡? – le gritó a Gray con cara de malos amigos.

-Tranquilos chicos!,… ahora, podremos ir a la misma universidad! – gritaba de alegría la rubia, a lo que abrazaba a su novio y amigo.

-Si! – gritaron los tres al unisonó.

_***O*O*O*O*O*O***_

Luego de ver los puntajes; Gray les recomendó que se quedaran a dormir en su casa, ya que eran las 2 a.m y andar a esa ahora por afuera sería muy peligroso. Así, los tres prepararon unos colchones y sabanas en el suelo, y se fueron a costar en sus respectivas "camas".

Obviamente que Gray, dormiría en su cama y los otros dos, dormirían en las camas del suelo.

Luego de un buen rato, se podía escuchar claramente los ronquidos "algo" fuertes del Fullbuster. Lucy dormía dándole la espalda a Natsu y trataba también de dormir, ya que su amigo roncaba muy fuerte.

Estaba por quedarse dormida, hasta que sintió unos brazos fuertes rodearle la cintura y acercarla hacia su cuerpo; sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Natsu! – le susurro a éste para que no despertar al peliazul – que estás haciendo? Suéltame!

-Tranquila, no te aré nada fuera de lo común – le susurro en el oído – gracias al señorito "Ice Boy", no puedo conciliar el sueño, y pensé que durmiendo contigo podría, así que, déjame dormir.

-Natsu! No seas idiota! , conmigo o sin mí, no podrás dormir ya que Gray ronca como un camión! – le respondió ésta dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

-Por favor Lucy… - no, todo menos esa cara - … déjame dormir contigo, te prometo que no aré nada malo, pero déjame… si? – él muy imbécil, sabia de sobra que si él le ponía esa carita, ella sedaría.

-…está bien... – dijo, pasándole sus brazos por la cintura de éste - … pero no hagas nada malo.

-Okey! – dijo cerrando sus ojos para luego apoyar su cabeza al lado de la de Lucy.

Y así, los dos juntos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**3 meses después…**_

-Lucy Natsu! – gritó una peli escarlata, llamando a los recién llegados.

-Erza! como estas? – preguntó la rubia.

-No te miento, mal, he estado con vómitos casi todos los días, además de que me da un sueño horrible – respondió ésta a la chica rubia – y ustedes? Como están?

-Bien, aunque al vivir juntos igual nos trae algunos problemas ejejej – dijo ésta mientras era abrazada por atrás por su novio pelirosa.

-Hey! Y Jellal? – preguntó ahora el Dragneel.

-A! ese está- pero fue cortada por las nauseas – perdónenme, necesito ir al baño – y salió corriendo con una mano en la boca.

-Creo que tener un hijo debe ser muy difícil – dijo Natsu, al verla correr con rapidez a la escarlata hacia el baño.

-No creo, debe ser una maravilla – dijo Lucy con ojos brillosos.

-Ahh… acaso quieres tener un hijo? – preguntó el chico con picardía y dándole vuelta para mirar su cara.

-Podría ser… pero más adelante… y tú? – preguntó la chica, pasándole sus brazos por el cuello.

-Emm… creo que sí, pero un hombrecito – dijo Natsu juntando sus frentes y luego besar sus labios.

-Jajajajja… - rió Lucy.

-Porque siempre cuando los veo, los veo haciendo _eso – _dijo un recién llegado peliazul.

-Gray! Hola como estas?

-El mismo!, y estoy bien gracias Lucy, y ustedes?

-Estamos bien, gracias – respondió ésta.

-Gray-sama! Donde se ha metido? – preguntó una chica de pelo azul.

-Oh no, lo siento chicos pero tengo que escapar de nuevo – y sin más, se fue corriendo hacia alguna parte de la universidad.

3 meses ya habían pasado de cuando habían visto sus puntajes sobre la universidad; y aquí se encontraban.

Lucy con su puntaje quiso estudiar sicología; Natsu quiso estudiar pedagogía en Educación Física y Gray Diseño Gráfico.

Erza y su pareja Jellal, estudiaban en la misma universidad, pero les ganaban por dos años a estos tres chicos; la Escarlata estudiaba Enfermería y el chico del tatuaje estudiaba Derecho.

Hace 1 mes atrás Lucy supo que su amiga había quedado embarazada, por eso le daban mareos, nauseas y otras cosas más. También, la rubia les presentó a Erza su novio y amigo, a lo que después se hicieron muy buenos amigos, pero tenían una amistad un tanto extraña.

Natsu le había propuesto a la rubia, que se fueran a vivir juntos, ya que eran mayores de edad y así tendrían más _privacidad_. También se les había pasado por la mente, tener un hijo/a, pero más adelante ya que recién estaban empezando sus carreras.

El Fullbuster había ganado una gran Fan de él, o algo así. Por lo que sabía se llamaba Jubia Loxar, estudiaba también diseño grafico; ya que la había visto varias veces en su misma clase.

También, que anteriormente era una estudiante del Instituto Yuuki; el que derrotaron en el campeonato de básquetboll. Es hermana del temible Gajeel Loxar, que éste también se había ido hacia la Universidad Fairy Tail. Y más o menos eso sabia de ella, sin dejar afuera que tenía una extraña obsesión con él; pero el muy lento, no se daba cuenta que eso era _amor._

Lucy supo que sus hermanas ya tienen novios; Mirajane tenía a un chico llamado Fried y Lisanna tenia de novio a nada más ni nada menos que el casa novas, si, a Loki.

Ésta había estado muy feliz por esa noticia, por fin tenían novios y eran cosa seria; aunque con Lisanna no se llevó muy de maravilla las primeras veces, ahora se llevaban mejor, pero no tanto.

-Hey Lucy! que las clases ya empiezan apresúrate! – le gritó su novio que se iba hacia su clase.

-Está bien!

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

Y así, el príncipe y la princesa terminaron con un Final Feliz, aunque más adelante

Les esperaba muchas más cosas por vivir

Más específicos, se podría decir que

Éste era el comienzo

De su

Final Feliz

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Emm… Hola! xD creo que no les gustó el final :, traté de hacerlo largo y todo pero u.ú simplemente no me salió :c**

**Ojala que haya sido de su agrado (:**

**Y Muchas Gracias por leer este Fic extraño e_e**

**Se los agradezco de corazón**

**Y gracias por los Reviews *-***

**Fueron geniales!**

**Nos vemos en otro Fic (:**

**Adiós y Cuídense~**

**Reviews c:/:c?**


End file.
